Destino, Amor y Muerte
by namay-moon
Summary: Entre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el reino más próspero de la vía láctea, se escuchaban susurros lastimeros que traían viejos relatos de amor y destrucción. Nadie en toda la galaxia escuchó una historia más triste que esta, la historia que narra como la princesa del Milenio de Plata y el príncipe de Elysion se encontraron cara a cara con la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

_Después de su muerte todo se detuvo de golpe. Los ruidos que emitían las espadas al chocarse desaparecieron para dar paso a un amargo silencio, de esos que calan hasta lo profundo de tus huesos. No era para extrañarse, ese era el silencio que se vive en los sepulcros y ahora, lo que alguna vez fueron los jardines del castillo lunar, se habían convertido en un cementerio._

 _La mire unos instantes, y aunque mi corazón se estremeció de la pena, no pude llorar. Quizás porque ya había derramado demasiadas lagrimas ese día, quizás porque tanto dolor ya me había anestesiado, quizás porque en el fondo sabía que este fatal desenlace era inevitable._

 _A pesar de lo angustiantes que habían sido sus últimos instantes, se veía tranquila, como si la muerte hubiese puesto fin a su sufrimiento. Después de todo, eso es lo que anhelamos al morir, ir a algún lugar en donde podamos olvidar lo amarga que puede ser la vida. El más allá tiene un tiene un místico encanto, un misterio que me aterroriza pero que no deja de fascinarme. Solo deseo que a donde quiera que vaya, sea muy feliz, más de lo que fue aquí._

 _Me puse de pie y camine hacia al castillo, dejándola atrás a ella, a mis amigas, quienes seguramente también se encontraron con la fatalidad, y dejándolo atrás a él. Ya no estaban conmigo de todas formas, ya no podía hacer nada por nadie, ni siquiera por mí misma._

 _Ingrese a la sala de oración, arrastrando la espada legendaria de las Sailors scouts, mire la torre de cristal y mostré mi respeto con una reverencia. Después alcé la espada y la detalle unos segundos antes de clavarla en la piedra sagrada con todas mis fuerzas._

 _Y Oré._

 _Oré por las almas de aquellos que habían caído en batalla, rogué perdón por mis errores y suplique por una oportunidad para enmendarlos. Mientras mis lamentos hacían eco contra las paredes, trate de recordar en que momento había fallado, en que momento el destino había tejido los hilos para terminar encontrándonos a todos en el epicentro de la destrucción._


	2. El vuelo del fénix

**Destino, amor y muerte.**

 **El vuelo del fénix.**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el milenio de plata, insoportablemente aburrida. Venus creía que convertirse en una de las guerreras que estaban a cargo del cuidado de la princesa sería una experiencia emocionante pero hasta ahora solo había recibido lecciones de etiqueta y protocolo, como si su madre en el castillo no la hubiese atormentado lo suficiente con esa cosa de "como debe comportarse una dama". Estaban en los jardines del palacio real y Artemis les dictaba una lección sobre la importancia de ser una Sailor, otro argumento que Venus había escuchado toda su vida.

Llevaban pocas semanas viviendo en el castillo lunar. Las princesas de: Júpiter, Mercurio, Venus y Marte habían llegado para recibir su entrenamiento como Sailors scouts y guardianas de la princesa Serenity, quien sería presentada a la sociedad en su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Para esa fecha ellas debían tener su entrenamiento concluido y haber elegido a la nueva líder porque también serían presentadas como la nueva generación de Sailors scouts.

Las Sailors del planeta Venus siempre habían sido las líderes de las senshis desde tiempos inmemoriales y la pesada responsabilidad de mantener el nombre de su familia en alto caía sobre los hombros de la diosa del amor, así que debía ganarse ese título a toda costa, pero no sabía cómo.

¿Lady Venus ha escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho?-

Perdón ¿qué?- miro a Sir Artemis bastante apenada por no estar prestando atención pero debía admitirlo es difícil mantenerte concentrada cuando tu maestro es un gato parlante.-

Le decía que si por favor pasaba al frente junto con Lady Mars.

 _"_ _Precisamente ella"._ Pensó con llevaban un mes de conocerse y ya sentía una total aversión por la princesa del planeta rojo. Lady Mars destacaba en todo lo que Venus fallaba, alejándola cada vez más del puesto de líder, dejándola en ridículo frente a Sir. Artemis, frente a Lady Luna y frente a la mismísima reina Serenity. Venus simplemente no la soportaba.

Me imagino que en sus planetas natales les habrán enseñado un poco de combate con espadas.- dijo Artemis mientras intercalaba la mirada entre las dos princesas.- las Sailors de Venus y Marte tienen las mismas armas, un par de dagas para cada una, muéstrennos que es lo que saben hacer con ellas.

Venus había recibido sus dagas como un regalo de su madre, un perfecto recordatorio de que no podía darse el lujo de fallar en esto. No soportaría seguir viendo la decepción en los ojos de su progenitora, ella tenía que hacerla sentir orgullosa una sola vez en su vida y no importaba que debiera hacer para lograrlo.

Listo señoritas inician el combate a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos, tres.-

Venus se lanzó con furia hacia Mars y esta la recibió con toda la gracia de un hábil espadachín, como si luchar con dagas fuese un simple juego de niños para ella, Venus enfureció y arremetió con más fuerza. Tal vez no tenía la habilidad de Lady Mars pero le sobraba actitud, ella era de esas personas que no soportaban perder bajo ninguna circunstancia y muchísimo menos frente a una persona que consideraba un rival en todos los sentidos.

La batalla estaba realmente pareja, Mercury cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada que escuchaba los choques de las dagas temiendo que alguna resultase lastimada, mientras Júpiter no se perdía ni un solo detalle. Mars se defendía de los ataques de Venus sin tener la oportunidad de lanzar los propios y estuvo a punto de ser acorralada si la princesa rubia no hubiese dado un mal paso, que ella aprovecho para hacerla perder el equilibrio y arrebatarle una daga mientras le ponía las propias en el cuello inmovilizándola.

Estupendo Lady Mars.- aplaudió Artemis bastante entusiasta, dando por terminada la pelea.- es maravilloso tener una guerrera tan hábil dentro de esta generación de Sailors scouts. Tal vez pueda enseñarles un poco a las demás.

Gracias Sir Artemis.- sonrió Mars haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Creo que eso es todo por hoy, recuerden hacer sus deberes sobre la historia del milenio de plata.-

En cuanto Artemis entro al castillo Venus se dirigió hacia Mars quien estaba conversando despreocupadamente con Mercury.

¿Te diviertes?- le grito enojada.- te gusta dejarme en ridículo ¿no es así?

Yo solo hice lo que Sir Artemis me ordenó.- le explico Mars con calma.- Si tú no sabes manejar las dagas no me culpes a mi Lady Venus.

Te esfuerzas en sobresalir frente a Sir Artemis y Lady Luna por una sola razón, quieres arrebatarme el puesto de líder.

Princesa Venus, no estoy interesada en arrebatarle nada sólo quiero cumplir mi misión de ser una senshi, nada más.- le explicó con fingida paciencia.- y por favor guarde la compostura, estar gritando en los jardines no es un comportamiento propio de la realeza.

Lady Venus enmudeció por las palabras de Mars, recordando que no hace mucho tiempo alguien más le había dicho algo muy similar.

 ** _Flashback._**

La servidumbre del castillo de Magallanes buscaba por todos los rincones a su princesa desaparecida. La inquieta Venus estaba escondida entre los arboles del jardín para no ir a sus clases de etiqueta. Su odiosa institutriz la obligaba a recogerse el cabello y llevar puesto un vestido horroroso junto con unos incomodos zapatos, cosas que ella detestaba. Venus era un espíritu libre, incapaz de amoldarse a las exigencias sociales. Actuaba como su instinto lo pedía, como su corazón le decía. Simple y sencilla corría por los pasillos de su castillo, huyendo no solo de los aparatosos vestidos que su madre le obligaba a usar, sino también de las cadenas ficticias que las obligaciones de ser una princesa arrojaban sobre ella. Pero esto no era bien visto en las esferas sociales de la realeza y la Reina Freya, gobernante del planeta Venus, estaba harta del reprochable comportamiento de su hija.

 _"_ _Te encanta avergonzarme ¿no es así? disfrutas poniéndome en ridículo" "que pensaran los nobles en cuanto vean a la princesa sucia y vestida como una criada" "¿Cuándo piensas comportarte como una dama?" "jamás en la historia del planeta Venus se había visto una princesa tan vulgar y mal portada como tú"_

 **Fin Flashback**

Los recuerdos golpearon a Venus como si fueran una cachetada. Toda su vida había aguantado reproches y si había ido a otro planeta, era para escapar de ellos, no permitiría que una aparecida se atreviese a criticar su forma de ser, mucho menos le permitiría quedarse con la única oportunidad de complacer a su madre. Ella sería la líder de las senshis, tenía que.

Vete al infierno Mars.- grito y se dirigió a su habitación porque si seguía allí terminaría ahorcándola. –

¿Dijo eso?- escucho a Mars quejarse con Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mercury a sus espaldas. – pero que corriente es.

Venus respiro profundo y miro hacia el cielo, rogando por un poco de fuerza para seguir soportando críticas. En ese momento pudo vislumbrar a la figura de la princesa Serenity observando todo lo ocurrido desde su balcón. Su cara enrojeció de inmediato, no quería que la princesa se llevara esa imagen de ella y pensara que era una ordinaria busca pleitos. Siguiendo uno de sus característicos impulsos, subió a la habitación de la princesa, sin importarle que aún ellas no habían sido presentadas formalmente.

-/-

Serenity escuchó el ruido de unos tacones acercándose a su habitación, sin duda debía ser la reina, por lo que corrió a sentarse frente a su escritorio y abrir un libro en una página al azar. Su madre se molestaría mucho si se enterara que no estaba estudiando las lecciones reales por espiar a hurtadillas los entrenamientos de las Sailors scouts, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía realmente maravillada por su trabajo como guerreras, sus increíbles habilidades y la misión de mantener la paz en el reino. Suspiraba apesadumbrada por no poder hacer parte de tan exclusivo grupo a pesar de que la idea de combatir no le agrada demasiado. Sin embargo era la emoción, la adrenalina y la aventura que estaba tan presente en la vida de estas chicas lo que envidiaba y quería para sí.

Podía ser la joven más afortunada del Milenio de plata al ser la heredera al trono real y se sentía agradecida por todo lo que tenía pero esto no era suficiente para que ella pudiera sentirse satisfecha. Tenía inmensos deseos de conocer el universo, vivir aventuras y encontrar el verdadero amor. Su vida tan controlada y perfecta la aburría.

Discúlpeme su alteza.- una voz desconocida la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.- me permite ingresar por favor.

Serenity suspiró aliviada al ver que no era su madre y miro sorprendida a ver quién era la persona que había ido a verla. Nadie, excepto Luna y la reina estaban autorizados para entrar en la habitación de la princesa. Picada por la curiosidad fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una joven de rubio cabello largo y ojos azules que no se atrevían a sostenerle la mirada. Era la misma chica que había estado observando hacia un rato

Qué alivio.- dijo la princesa mientras le permitía entrar.- pensé que era mi mamá.

Disculpe que la moleste su alteza- se excusó Venus haciendo una reverencia.- pero quería hablar con usted

¿Eres Venus cierto? te vi hace un rato.- le respondió haciendo un guiño y Venus se ruborizó nuevamente.

Si sobre eso, vera yo…-

Eres muy buena con las dagas.- la princesa la interrumpió con una gran sonrisa y Venus la miro confundida.

Pero Lady Mars fue mejor.-

Eso no cambia el hecho de que eres buena ¿entonces que querías decirme?-

Serenity camino hacia su gran balcón mientras Venus trataba de explicarse a sus espaldas. No escuchó una sola palabra de lo que la Sailor dijo pues se había embelesado una vez más mirando la belleza del enorme planeta azul ¿qué se sentirá ver el cielo de color celeste y experimentar lo que los humanos llamaban brisa? Seguramente era un precioso lugar y ansiaba el día que pudiera salir del castillo, pero con toda esa seguridad alrededor de su habitación era imposible pensar siquiera en salir… o entrar.

¡Un minuto!- grito la princesa emocionada.- ¡Tú!

Le ruego que disculpe mi comportamiento princesa yo no quise…- Venus sin entender por qué la princesa la señalaba con tanto ahínco agacho su cabeza totalmente avergonzada.

¿Qué? No.- sacudió la manos en el aire.- eso no tiene importancia, lo que quiero saber es como entraste.-

Disculpe pero no entiendo.

¿Cómo burlaste a los guardias que rondan el pasillo? Nadie puede entrar a mi habitación.-

Oh eso.- Venus se rio de sí misma por su lentitud para entender a qué se refería la princesa.- use el atajo que está en la biblioteca.

¿Atajo?- debió hacerle caso a las palabras de Lady Luna, debía visitar la biblioteca más seguido.- llévame

Princesa yo no creo que sea una buena idea.-

Por favor.-

Sígame su alteza.- dijo Venus sin dudar.-

 _Llegaría el momento en que Venus se arrepintiera de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, en que se preguntara si de haber actuado distinto el Milenio de Plata no hubiese caído en desgracia. Las consecuencias fueron inimaginables para una acción tan inocente como la de abrirle la jaula a un ave prisionera. Un poco de libertad no le venía mal a nadie, al contrario era sano, era darle vida a un espíritu que moría poco a poco en el interior de cuatro paredes._

Serenity grito de emoción e inmediatamente Venus se puso en dedo en la boca para pedirle que estuviese callada. Los guardias estaban ubicados en las escaleras al inicio del pasillo para impedir que personas no autorizadas subiesen a la habitación de la princesa, pero el recorrido hacia la biblioteca estaba desierto.

Había descubierto ese pasadizo por pura casualidad, dando un pequeño paseo por los jardines del palacio, un arbusto de rosas naranjas llamo su atención y cuando camino hacia él. Tropezó dándose un golpe contra la pared, pero está en vez de mantenerse firme se movió un poco para permitir ver una pequeña abertura. Su curiosidad el obligo a introducirse en ese pequeño pasadizo y ver a donde la llevaba, a lo mejor esa información le sería muy útil después.

Esto es estupendo.- dijo Serenity emocionada cuando por fin estuvo en los jardines.- no hay muchos guardias por aquí o sí.

No su alteza, los guardias no suelen visitar este lugar.

Perfecto.-

Y sin decir otra palabra la inquieta Serenity se echó a correr por los jardines, Venus sonrío unos escasos instantes pensado que a lo mejor lo que la princesa necesitaba era una buena dosis de aire fresco, pero al verla convertirse en un halo de luz y volar hacia la tierra supo entendió que había caído en una trampa.

-No, no, no.- empezó a correr tras la princesa.- vuelva aquí su alteza REGRESE POR FAVOR.

…-…

Los vuelos interplanetarios no eran la especialidad de Serenity. Cerro con fuerza los ojos en cuanto se acercó a la atmosfera terrestre olvidando mantener su cuerpo derecho y quieto como se lo había explicado Luna tantas veces, la teoría no se parecía en nada a la práctica. Un calor calcinante quemo su piel y grito de terror en cuanto sintió que se acrecentaba la velocidad de su caída. Diablos se iba a estrellar contra el suelo si continuaba descendiendo de esa forma. _"_ _vamos Serenity recuerda, que decía Lady Luna ¿que debía hacer cuando cruzaras la atmosfera?" "cielos se acaba el tiempo, hazlo" "oh claro, ya lo recordé"_

Estiro sus brazos, abiertos de lado a lado mientras se esforzaba por poner su cuerpo en dirección horizontal y paralela al suelo. _"concentra tu poder en tus brazos, imagina que son alas"_ _._ Serenity pudo empezar a planear con sus brazos como si fuese una especie de aeronave, pero debido a su poca experiencia solo pudo mantenerse en vuelo unos 5 minutos antes de estrellarse con el suelo.

Toco todo su cuerpo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no le faltara nada y grito de emoción a percibir que estaba viva y aún mejor, sin daños significativos, solo algunos raspones. Nada mal para ser su primera vez.

Por fin pudo prestarle atención a lo que había a su alrededor, este era su primer vistazo al planeta tierra y el momento que atesoraría en su mente por siempre

La luz del sol y el azul del universo se conjugaban para crear un cielo de un brillante azul celeste, decorado con preciosas motas blancas esparcidas como si recreasen los trazos de un enorme pincel. El césped era verde lleno de vida, no como el de la luna que parecía crecer allí en contra de su voluntad, la luna nunca fue una tierra fértil y lo que crecía allí era implantado a la fuerza. Pero la energía vital de este planeta se podía percibir a donde quiera que mirase.

Una suave brisa la acaricio, regalándole por fin esa increíble sensación que anhelaba experimentar, saber que se sentía cuando el viento despeinaba tus cabellos. Y a lo mejor en su vida no viviría otra experiencia tan sublime como el que su piel fuese acariciada por el viento por primera vez.

Respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire, era fresco y puro tanto que pudo revitalizar su cuerpo con una sola inhalación. Miro hacia el horizonte, un espeso bosque se veía a lo lejos, jamás había visto tantos arboles juntos. En la luna, el castillo estaba encerrado en una cúpula y no se podía ir más allá del campo de energía, aquí en la tierra el paisaje se ampliaba de forma interminable ante ella. Grito de emoción y corrió hacia el bosque, sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría todas sus venas, por fin lo había conseguido, unos instantes de libertad.

...-...

 _"_ Ver _a_ _reina Serenity, a su hija la absorbió un agujero negro, yo no pude hacer nada, solo apareció de repente y… ¡ahhggrrr claro que no! quien podría creerse algo tan estúpido. Tengo que encontrarla y antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de su ausencia ¿pero cómo?…"_

Venus caminaba de un lado a otro por los jardines del palacio, mirando con desconsuelo el agujero a lo alto de la cúpula por donde momentos atrás se había escapado la princesa. Tenía que encontrar una solución para su estúpido error, pero no era su culpa ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la princesa saldría corriendo como una desquiciada? Tal vez tantos años de encierro le habían tostado el cerebro. La próxima vez que saliera con ella tendría que atarle una correa al cuello ¡pero que estaba diciendo! No la ayudaría a salir nunca más.

En ese momento Lady Júpiter paso frente a ella con un extraño paquete en sus manos, a Venus se le prendió el foco.

-Lady Júpiter.- corrió hacia la Sailor quien de inmediato se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Venus y oculto el paquete que llevaba tras de sí.- qué bueno que te veo.- Venus vio que ella trataba de ocultar algo.- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

No es de tu incumbencia.- respondió Júpiter a la defensiva, Venus prefirió no indagar, la figura de Júpiter era muy intimidante.- ¿Qué desea Lady Venus?

Ah sí, casi lo olvido.- se golpeó la frente ante su descuido.- Júpiter podrías ir a la habitación de la princesa y asegurarte de que nadie descubra su ausencia mientras yo la busco y la traigo de regreso.-

¿QUE? ¿De qué hablas? ¿La princesa ha desaparecido?- Júpiter grito sobresaltada y Venus le suplico con un gesto que por favor guardara silencio.-

Fue un momento de torpeza, pero Júpiter por favor, si alguien se entera que deje escapar a la princesa mi mamá me usara como diana para practicar tiro al blanco.-

¿Pero cómo voy a impedir que se enteren de su ausencia?-

Tú inventa algo, prometo no tardarme mucho.-

Venus no escucho las protestas de Júpiter y tal como hizo Serenity se convirtió en un halo de luz y se precipito hacia el firmamento volando con extrema rapidez, debía encontrar a la princesa antes de que le sucediese algo malo.

...-...

Serenity caminaba por los espesos bosques del planeta tierra, descubriendo maravillada la infinidad de seres vivos que albergaba ese lugar. Ya había decidido que aquellos seres blancos con largas orejas eran sus favoritos, se había encontrado con una madriguera en donde vivía una familia de estos tiernos animales y le habían parecido adorables.

De repente dejo de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y una extraña fuerza la levanto por el aire, tras toda la confusión momentánea se dio cuenta que estaba metida en una especie de bolsa que pendía de un árbol.

Tal parece que por fin lo logramos Apolo por fin atrapamos al…- un joven apareció de repente montado sobre un caballo marrón.- olvídalo, solo es una torpe niña que quedó atrapada en nuestra trampa.

¿A quién le dices torpe?- grito Serenity enojada.- ¿y qué es esto?

Se le dice red.- dijo el joven irritado rodando los ojos.-

¡Déjame salir ahora!-

Como gustes.- El saco su espada y corto la soga que amarraba la red al árbol, Serenity se desplomo contra el suelo con fuerza.

¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?-

Dijiste que te dejara ir.- suspiro profundo y se montó de nuevo en su caballo para continuar su camino pero un grito de Serenity lo hizo retroceder. Al parecer la red era muy pesada y no podía quitársela de encima.-

Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.- le grito Serenity molesta.- eres un grosero.

Tu caíste en la red solita.- sonrió el joven divertido.- no quieras culparme de tu torpeza.

¿Eres un cazador? no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a esas criaturas de orejas largas.- se paró firme ante él aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.-

¿Te refieres a los conejos? ¿Para que querría cazar un conejo?- pregunto confundido mientras volvía a amarrar la red en el árbol.

¿Entonces porque tienes este lugar lleno de esas horrorosas trampas?-

Perdí la mascota de mi papá y estoy tratando de encontrarla.- camino hacia su caballo y se percató de que ella lo seguía.- un valioso fénix llamado Phoebus. ¿Lo has visto?

¿Qué es un fénix?- pregunto Serenity confundida mientras se preguntaba por qué el unicornio del joven no tenía cuerno.-

Olvídalo.- se quedó mirándola fijamente.- ¿Por qué llevas ese ridículo peinado?

¡Eres un idiota!- grito Serenity enojada.- me largo de aquí.

No pudo alejarse más de diez metros cuando acciono otra de las redes del joven. Él suspiró, sin dudas sería una tarde larga.

-..—

Lady Venus no encontraba señal alguna de la princesa, estaba segura que había llegado al planeta tierra, pero ese lugar era tan inmenso que no tenía idea por donde podría empezar a buscar, jamás lograría registrar todo el planeta en una tarde, ni siquiera en un mes. Estaba acabada, ya podía imaginarse a su madre quemando su cara en todos los retratos de la familia real con el fin de pretender que jamás tuvo una hija.

Estaba cerca de un hermoso castillo, si mal no estaba allí era el hogar de los soberanos de Elysion, el reino de la tierra. Las relaciones entre la tierra y la luna se mantenían en una tensa calma desde tiempos remotos, cuando tras la primera guerra lo soberanos de ambos reinos juraron nunca intervenir en los asuntos del otro. Llevaban siglos sabiendo la existencia de ambos pero tenían prohibido el contacto de unos con otros. El hecho de que Serenity y ella estuviese allí era suficiente para desatar la segunda guerra. Rezaba al universo que la princesa no hubiese sido descubierta por nadie.

Escuchó unos ruidos de espadas a lo lejos y corrió a asegurarse de que Serenity no estuviese involucrada. Suspiro aliviada al ver que solo se trataba de un pequeño grupo de soldados entrenando. Observo como se enfrentaban unos con otros con bastante agilidad y destreza, si ella dominara esos movimientos sin duda vencería a Lady Mars. Puso especial atención en el mayor de ellos, tenía el cabello platinado a la altura de los hombros, la piel ligeramente morena y unos ojos grises y fríos como un par de témpanos de hielo. Él se quitó la camisa y algo se agito en el vientre de Venus al ver sus músculos esculpidos, sin embargo su deslumbramiento fue interrumpido por una llamada de su intercomunicador.

¿Qué pasa Júpiter?- susurro Venus molesta.-

Tenemos problemas Venus.- dijo Júpiter preocupada.- hace rato Lady Luna estuvo aquí en la habitación de la princesa.

¿Te descubrió?- Venus sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.-

No pero dijo que dentro de tres horas debía estar en el salón real, al parecer la reina quiere hacerle un anuncio importante, debe apurarse Lady Venus.-

Si, si, si, no te preocupes.-

Lady Venus corto su intercomunicador y devolvió la mirada hacia el grupo de soldados, se sorprendió al ver que el joven que estaba mirando hace un rato ya no estaba con ellos. Sacudió su cabeza para alejarlo de su mente, tenía que concentrarse. Debía encontrar la princesa en menos de tres horas.

Una mano se puso sobre su boca y otra apretó con fuerza sobre su vientre acercándola al torso de un hombre, Venus quiso gritar pero un Ssshhh en su oído la hizo petrificarse del terror. El agarre era tan fuerte que ni siquiera lograba moverse para tomar sus dagas y luchar.-

Vaya, vaya, vaya.- susurro con voz aterciopelada contra su oído.- ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

-…-

No llevaban mucho rato caminando juntos por el bosque, pero no podían pasar un solo minuto sin discutir. A pesar de eso Serenity no volvió a separarse del joven, eso implicaría caer una vez más en una de esas redes y no tener su ayuda para liberarse, sin contar con que se habían internado mucho y no tenía ni idea como salir de allí.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un claro con una cascada y un pequeño lago. Serenity grito emocionada ante el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella, jamás había visto algo parecido. El milenio de plata estaba lleno de fuentes, pero el agua a pesar de fluir estaba estancada en un mecanismo que la hacía circular una y otra vez, aquí el agua fluía con libertad, limpia y cristalina. Sin aguantar más corrió hacia la cascada y se arrojó bajo sus aguas sin importarle la baja temperatura.

El joven se sorprendió ante el repentino ataque de su compañera pero después sonrió, era tan inusual encontrarse con una persona tan jovial y descomplicada, sobre todo en su círculo social, donde todos se guiaban por las apariencias y los protocolos.

El fénix de su padre sobre volaba la cascada y se posó lentamente sobre una de las rocas que estaban cerca a la chica, ella lo miro sorprendida por unos instantes y después camino lentamente hacia él. El joven quiso advertirle que los fénix eran criaturas agresivas con quien se acercaba demasiado, pero para su gran sorpresa Phoebus se quedó quieto y ella pudo acariciarlo sin ningún problema.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido, según las leyendas los fénix solo permitían el contacto a las personas de corazón puro e inocente, al parecer ese extraña chica era la única persona en todo el reino que cumplía esas cualidades porque nadie podía acercarse a él, no desde que su madre había muerto. Al parecer esa pequeña desquiciada guardaba muchos secretos dentro de sí.

\- Bueno Phoebus ya te divertiste mucho es hora de ir a casa.- trato de tomar al ave pero esta lo mordió con fuerza.-

\- No se ira contigo si le hablas así.- lo reprendió Serenity mientras permitía que Phoebus se montara sobre su hombro.- pídeselo con dulzura.

\- Por favor, es solo un ave.-

Un ave que quieres recuperar, así que tendrás que hacer las cosas como él diga.-

Las aves no hablan.- ella se cruzó de brazos obstinada y Endymion no vio así que no vio otra opción más que hacerle caso.- Phoebus ¿podrías ir conmigo a casa?- el Fénix no hizo ademan de moverse así que tuvo que recurrir a un plan b.- ¿podrías ayudarme a llevarlo? Eemmm - se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado su nombre.-

Serenity ¿y tú eres?-

Endymion.-

¿Endo que? – le pregunto confundida y el sólo rodo los ojos.

 _Si solo Serenity hubiese llegado una hora después, si no hubiese caído en la red, si Endymion no hubiese perdido a Phoebus, ellos jamás se hubiesen conocido. Pero los hubiesen de nada sirven. Serenity y Endymion se encontraban en el lugar y momento exacto donde los requería el destino. No importaron los miles de esfuerzos que hizo la reina para evitar que Serenity cumpliese con su fatal profecía, no fueron escuchadas las advertencias que hizo Mars en su momento. Nadie podía evitarlo, ni el gran poder del cristal de plata hubiese bastado para detener las frías garras de la fatalidad._

…-…

El guardia que tenía atrapada a Lady Venus libero poco a poco su agarre, dándole la oportunidad de zafarse de su agarre y tomar una de sus dagas para defenderse en caso de que él quisiera atacarla.

Vaya entonces eres una guerrera.- afirmo el divertido mientras miraba como la Sailor se ponía en posición de batalla.- ¿Qué haces rondando el gran palacio de Elysion?

Solo buscaba a alguien.- quiso mostrarse segura pero debía admitir que estaba completamente aterrada, una cosa era entrenar con las senshis y otra muy distinta una batalla real, en eso no tenía experiencia.-

¿A quién?- pregunto el un tanto más serio- ¿a quién te ordenaron seguir?

Eso no te incumbe y no me han ordenado nada.-

Entonces viniste a espiar por tu cuenta.- trato de acercarse un poco pero ella inmediatamente puso la daga muy cerca de su cuello impidiéndole seguir avanzando. El alzo su ceja sorprendido, la chiquilla tenía agallas.-

No estoy espiando nada, solo quiero encontrar a mi amiga e irme de aquí de una buena vez.- grito irritada.-

¿Y cómo fue que entraron a los dominios del castillo?- Lady Venus enmudeció, no podía explicarle que simplemente había aterrizado en ese lugar.-

Ah… pues… nosotras.- titubeo un poco y después agacho la cabeza.-

Lo sabía.- desenvaino su espada.- estas mintiendo.

Estaban a punto de iniciar un combate cuando un fuerte grito los hizo girarse hacia atrás.

Detente Kunzite.- grito Endymion quien venía corriendo para detener a su general.-

Maestro.- sonrió Kunzite quien seguía con su espada en las manos.- veo que pudo encontrar a Phoebus.-

Si gracias a Serenity.- la recién nombrada se había parado al lado de su guardiana quien tampoco bajaba la guardia ante el general.

A pesar de tener a sus príncipes al lado, ni Lady Venus ni Kunzite parecían darse cuenta de su presencia. Ambos estaban sumergidos en una burbuja donde la desconfianza y la adrenalina imperaban. No podían quitarse los ojos de encima, sus miradas se atraían como imanes, atentas a cualquier movimiento que los obligase reaccionar y a defenderse o a sus protegidos.

\- Lady Venus.- Serenity le hablo nerviosa al ver la actitud de su guardiana.- debemos irnos

\- Kunzite baja tu espada.- le ordeno Endymion y el obedeció, Venus también bajo sus dagas y sin mencionar una sola palabra se dio media vuelta.-

El fénix que se posaba sobre su hombro se desplazó hacia el hombro de su dueño y Serenity miro fijamente a Endymion, como queriendo despedirse pero sin encontrar las palabras para hacerlo. Él le regalo una enorme sonrisa y con un gesto de su mano le dijo adiós. Ella se fue caminando tras su guardiana mientras él solo la veía alejarse, deseando, sin saber muy bien el porqué, verla una vez más.

…-…

Júpiter estaba dentro de la habitación de la princesa rogando porque nadie más ingresara, no podría hacerse la dormida por mucho más tiempo, si Lady luna o la misma reina se les ocurría levantar las cobijas era su fin, la echarían junto con Venus del palacio y seria el fin de su gran carrera como Sailor, la que ni siquiera había podido empezar.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Júpiter apretó las mantas con fuerza suplicando que no fueran a descubrirla.

Tiene menos de quince minutos alteza.- dijo Sailor Venus mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta de la habitación.- debe ponerse presentable para la reunión en el salón real.

Lady Venus quisiera hablar contigo.- comento la princesa apenada mientras la guardiana le buscaba un vestido seco en su armario.-

Ahora no tenemos tiempo alteza. Júpiter debemos salir ya.- la Sailor se descubrió aliviada y salió de la cama de la princesa a toda velocidad.

Disculpe por meterme en su cama alteza.- Júpiter hizo una venia un tanto apenada.- pero comprenderá que…

Seguramente comprende…- Venus la halo fuera de la habitación.- debemos estar fuera de aquí antes de Lady luna venga a buscarla.

Adiós Lady Venus, Lady Júpiter un gusto en...- pero las Sailors habían salido antes de que ella pudiese terminar.- conocerlas.

Serenity se cambió sus ropas mojadas y se puso presentable para la reunión a la que la había citado su madre. Los guardias del castillo la escoltaron desde su habitación hasta el salón real. La aventura vivida en la tierra ya parecía un lejano sueño y podía sentir otra vez la fuerza del encierro atormentando su alma ¿Por qué tenía que estar todo el tiempo vigilada como si fuera una delincuente? ¿Por qué nunca podía salir de su habitación? y en especial ¿Por qué no podía visitar un planeta tan hermoso como el planeta tierra?

Serenity, Lady luna y Sir Artemis estaban presentes juntos con las Sailors scouts. Esa reunión era una ocasión importante, por primera vez iban a presentar formalmente a las Sailors con su princesa y además de eso elegirían a la que sería la nueva líder. Lady Venus se tensó de inmediato, no pensó que la elección de la líder sería tan pronto, sin duda tras su infinidad de errores no conseguiría el puesto. Suspiro profundo y aguanto las lágrimas mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de Sir Artemis.

\- Es por eso que basado en la fuerza, la valentía y la agilidad creo que la más indicada para este puesto seria Lady…-

\- ¡Lady Venus!- grito la princesa Serenity sobresaltando a todos los presentes. La recién mencionada la miro bastante sorprendida

\- Hija no debes interrumpir cuando alguien está hablando.- la reprendió suavemente la reina Serenity, la princesa no le prestó atención a su madre y continuo hablando.-

\- He visto los entrenamientos madre, los he seguido de cerca, también he visto la forma de comportarse de cada una de ellas.- sonrió Serenity mientras se ponía de pie ante el grupo de Sailors.- cada una es una guerrera valiente y una dama distinguida, todas son princesas al fin y al cabo pero la tradición dice que la princesa de Venus es quien obtiene ese puesto.

La tradición no necesariamente es una regla su alteza, si una guerrera muestra signos de tener capacidades para este rol sin duda…-

Por eso lo digo Sir Artemis, sé que la princesa de Venus es perfecta para ser la líder de mis Sailors scouts.-

Deja de interrumpir Serenity.- reprendió la reina ahora si enojada.

Disculpa madre por mi comportamiento pero quiero involucrarme con esto, ellas serán mis guardianas después de todo.- sonrió a Sir Artemis quien lucía bastante molesto.- sé que se ha esforzado entrenándolas y su criterio es bueno pero le pido que respete mi elección.

La líder de las Sailors scouts es… Lady Venus.- suspiro profundo y luego sonrió ante la sonrisa de la princesa, sin dudas esa niña siempre se salía con la suya pero eso era algo bueno, sería una gran reina algún día.

Todos en la sala aplaudieron y felicitaron a Venus por nuevo papel dentro de las scouts. Después la reina dejo el salón junto con sus dos asesores. Las scouts empezaron a hacer lo mismo.

Serenity aprovechó un descuido de los guardias para correr tras Lady Venus y detenerla antes de que se fuese a su habitación.

Felicitaciones.- fue lo primero que atino a decir.-

Hubiera preferido ganármelo por mis méritos y no por su intervención.- se cruzó de brazos.- con todo respeto su alteza pero no necesitaba su ayuda

Sé que debes estar molesta conmigo.- agrego con tristeza al ver la expresión fría que tenía su nueva líder.- pero tenía tantas ganas de conocer el planeta tierra que no pensé que podía traerte problemas.

Olvídelo princesa, no sucedió nada que lamentar entonces no hay problema.-

No intercedí por ti por hacerte un favor, en verdad creo que lo mereces.- sonrió Serenity.- eres la única persona de este castillo que se ha preocupado por mi.-

Todos se preocupan por usted su alteza.- agrego Venus confundida, después de todo el castillo giraba en torno a la princesa.

Se preocupan por mantenerme encerrada, atrapada e infeliz pero tú me diste unos momentos de libertad, de alegría y preferiste arriesgarte a perder tu puesto como Sailor que seguir ignorando mi dolor. Esas son las características que yo quiero en mi líder.-

Serenity le dio un fuerte abrazo al que Venus en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar pero que después devolvió con la misma intensidad. Pocas veces había recibido muestras de afecto física, su madre decía que la realeza no podía darse el lujo de perder la compostura y dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos estúpidos. Pero era bueno romper las reglas para variar, era bueno acabar con esas barreras que la separaban entre Sailors y princesa y comportarse por un pequeño instante como dos personas simples y ordinarias.

\- Tú y yo seremos grandes amigas.- dijo Serenity a su oído y después se fue hacia su habitación.

 _Quizás la princesa jamás sabría lo mucho que Venus la amó, desde el principio la acogió en su corazón como aquella pequeña hermanita que nunca tuvo y siempre deseo. Ese amor nubló su juicio como guardiana, pues en lugar de ser su protectora, se convirtió en su amiga y las decisiones que tomaba en torno a Serenity, las optaba en busca de su felicidad, aunque estas pusieran en riesgo su seguridad._

 _Hola chicxs,_

 _como algunas podrán notar he decidido relanzar mi historia "Miracle romance" decidí darle un tono más oscuro y trágico, tal y como lo fue la historia del Milenio e plata._

 _Espero que este nuevo giro les guste._


	3. 2 Mantente libre

**2\. Mantente libre.**

En el castillo de Elysion vivía el Rey Pigmalión gobernante de la tierra, junto a su único hijo y heredero al trono, el príncipe Endymion. El monarca era querido por su pueblo y reconocido por ser un rey sabio y bueno, defensor de los débiles y amante de la justicia. El reino de Elysion se encontraba en todo su esplendor gracias su gran labor d como soberano, sin embargo estaba envejeciendo, podía sentir el peso de los años sobre su espalda y la preocupación por el destino de su pueblo se acrecentaba, no sabía si su hijo podría con la responsabilidad de encargarse de él. El muchacho era inteligente, se había esforzado en inculcarle los valores de un buen rey como la sabiduría y la justicia pero Endymion aún era muy joven e inexperto por lo que el rey decidió que era hora de actuar y obligarlo a sentar cabeza tal como su padre lo había hecho con él hacia tanto tiempo

Esa tarde había citado a su hijo junto a sus generales a tomar el té en el comedor real, un hermoso lugar ubicado bajo un pequeño kiosco en los jardines del palacio, rodeado de hermosos arbustos de rosas rojas. La tarde tenía el sol radiante y el cielo estaba completamente azul, sin nubes; el rey lo tomo como un buen presagio, ese era el mejor momento para comunicarle a su hijo la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Los cuatro generales llegaron antes de la hora acordada y se ubicaron a lado y lado de la entrada del kiosco; tal y como lo dice el protocolo, primero debían sentarse el rey y su hijo después vendrían los invitados de honor. Ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de los motivos de esa reunión especial y tampoco sabían quienes habían sido convocados, por eso los tomo por sorpresa la llegada de una de las doncellas del castillo, en especial a uno de ellos.

La hora del té inicio con una conversación trivial, el rey y los generales hablaban de asuntos referentes al reino, mientras que la joven doncella se mantenía en un prudente silencio. Endymion se estaba ajeno a la conversación de su padre, solo miraba con curiosidad a la joven sentada frente a él, sospechaba que ella era el motivo de tan repentina reunión y algo en su interior le decía que la noticia de su padre no le iba a gustar nada.

Muchachos, sé que son lo suficientemente perspicaces para saber que hoy los cite por una importante razón.- anuncio el rey mientras todos en la mesa se quedaban en completo silencio.- como bien saben Endymion cumplirá 20 años en un par de meses y ya se acerca la edad en que el deberá hacerse cargo de nuestro reino.- pauso su discurso para mirar a su hijo por un momento y continuo.- sin embargo recordaran que la tradición de este reino es que el príncipe heredero se case antes de llegar a la corona.

Endymion dejó caer su copa al escuchar las palabras de su padre, la joven frente a él lo miro con una mueca de reprobación. El rey ignoro el accidente del príncipe y siguió hablando.

Como es costumbre en la realeza de Elysion, el rey debe elegir a la futura esposa del príncipe para asegurarse que ella cumpla con todas las características que se espera tenga una reina.- el rey se puso de pie y camino hasta ponerse detrás de la silla de la joven.- Endymion te presento a Beryl, una de las más hermosas doncellas de Elysion. Estoy seguro que ella será una gran esposa para ti.

 _Beryl era hermosa, nadie iba a negar eso. Fina, educada e inteligente, hábil con las artes y con las ciencias. Se había entrenado toda su vida para ser reina, se había esforzado más que ninguna en exhibir sus bondades frente al rey pero sobretodo en ocultarle sus carencias, por eso Pigmalión no vio venir la traición en manos de esta mujer, no pudo imaginar que la belleza del cuerpo podía no coincidir con la belleza del alma y no podíamos decir que el alma de Beryl era hermosa, simplemente porque nunca tuvo una._

Los presentimientos de Endymion eran ciertos, no le agrado nada, todo lo contrario, quería vomitar. Estaba pálido, sudando frío y seguramente se le nota lo mal que le sentó la noticia porque Beryl no dejaba de mirarlo como si él fuese un completo patán. Hubiese tratado de disimular un poco su desagrado para no ofenderla pero le era imposible, la noticia le había llegado de repente y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Padre no crees que aún es muy pronto?- pregunto Endymion esperanzado en que su padre cambiara de parecer.

\- Claro que no hijo, a tu edad yo ya era rey.- sonrió Pigmalión mientras le apretaba a Beryl los hombros con cariño.

\- Permítame retirarme majestad.- para sorpresa de todos, no fue Endymion sino uno de los cuatro generales quien pidió autorización para dejar la mesa.- la comida no me sentó muy bien.

\- Pero si no hemos comido nada.- agrego Jadeite confundido.- Nephrite y Kunzite solo pudieron mirarlo con una expresión que claramente decía _"que idiota eres"_

\- Vete, vete tranquilo Zoisite.- dijo el rey sin prestarle atención al mal educado gesto de su general y prefirió tomar una copa para celebrar.- brindemos por el futuro de Beryl y Endymion.

\- Si me disculpas padre yo tampoco me siento bien.-

\- Endymion.- grito Pigmalión.- Endymion regresa aquí.-

Pero Endymion necesitaba respirar, enfriar un poco la mente y comprender bien lo que estaba pasando ¡su padre estaba enloqueciendo, él no podía casarse, no aún!

Tanto Endymion como Zoisite corrieron a toda velocidad lejos de allí pero en direcciones opuestas, mientras el rubio se fue a su habitación, el moreno se internó en los bosques.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

Lady Venus adoraba su nuevo puesto de líder a pesar de que ahora tenía más responsabilidades que antes. El cumpleaños de la princesa se acercaba y los preparativos para la fiesta tenían a todas las personas del castillo revoloteando de un lado para otro. Esto no exceptuaba a la sailor quien ahora era la guardiana principal de la princesa y su obligación era acompañarla a todos sus compromisos.

Venus corrió hacia la habitación de Serenity pues estaban retrasadas para ir donde el sastre que confeccionaría el vestido para la fiesta. Al entrar a la habitación, notó que estaba en silencio, un silencio bastante sospechoso considerando que ella siempre solía recibirla con un grito de emoción cada que iba a visitarla. No era para menos, Venus era su única amiga en el reino y la única joven de su edad con quien le permitían tener contacto.

Reviso rápidamente todos los rincones, la princesa no estaba allí. Trato de recordar si debía reunirse con ella en otra parte hasta que vio una pequeña nota sobre el tocador.

 _ **Para sailor Venus:**_

 _ **Fui a la tierra, lo siento pero no pude resistirme. Prometo no tardarme mucho y estar a tiempo para la cita con el sastre.**_

 _ **Si no eres sailor Venus, olvida lo que acabo de escribir.**_

 _ **Con cariño Serenity**_

Lady Venus suspiró profundo y salió de la habitación de la princesa directo a los jardines.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

Zoisite llego a su habitación con el alma en las manos. Durante la reunión con el rey trato de contener las lágrimas ante la noticia del compromiso del príncipe pero le fue imposible seguir allí y mejor opto por retirarse. Estaba destrozado, con su corazón en mil pedazos y el muy maldito se esforzaba en seguir latiendo ¿por qué no se paraba de una vez?

Lo había traicionado, se burló de él de una manera retorcida muy propia de ella ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? Llevaba tantos años conociéndola que sabía perfectamente de sus alcances. Sabia cuáles eran las ambiciones de Beryl pero el muy tonto creyó que podría hacerla desistir con sus declaraciones de amor ¡pero que idiota, pobre idiota!

La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Beryl apareció en el marco, solo ella podía ser tan cínica. Zoisite la miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin importarle que ella lo viera llorar, ya le había robado la dignidad de todas formas.

\- No hagas uno de tus dramas Zoisite.- respondió Beryl con descaro mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.-

\- Disculpe señorita, pero no es apropiado que la prometida de mi maestro este conmigo a solas en mi habitación.- camino hacia la puerta pero ella se puso frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

\- Zoisite tienes que entender que fue el rey quien lo decidió.- se disculpó ella fingiendo pena, pero él sabía que las cosas no habían ocurrido así.-

caminó hacia su armario y busco una pequeña cajita que llevaba varios días guardando. Dentro había una sortija, era una joya muy simple a ojos de cualquiera, pero a sus ojos era la joya más hermosa que hubiese visto y la que había comprado con los ahorros de toda su vida.

\- Me la regresaste.- le mostro la sortija de compromiso que hace pocos días le había dado.- porque querías tiempo para estar segura de ese paso, pero la verdad era otra, un simple general es poca cosa para ti.

\- Zoisite las cosas no son como piensas.- ella empezó a besar su cuello conociendo perfectamente que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles.- esto nos beneficiara mucho a los dos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- la aparto lejos de si.- ¿crees que podría ser tu amante cuando tu esposo será el rey? es mi maestro de quien hablamos, puedo competir con quien sea por ti pero con él no Beryl, con todos menos él.

\- No tienes que competir Zoi.- sonrió ella acercándose nuevamente.- nadie podrá ganarte, mi corazón es tuyo.

Y como siempre sucedía entre ellos, Beryl acallo las protestas de Zoisite con besos, relleno los vacíos de su mal amor con falsas caricias y dominó completamente su razón con lo único que podía doblegar al general, con el deseo. Un guerrero derrotado por sus propios demonios, incapaz de vencer a su peor rival, el aroma de esa mujer.

Zoisite había puesto sus ojos en Beryl desde que solo era un niño. Acababa de entrar a las filas del ejército del rey y ella era una de las doncellas del castillo. A pesar de ser solo una jovencita, ya se perfilaba como una de las mujeres más hermosas del reino y ella lo sabía muy bien, por lo que se aprovecharía de su belleza física para conseguir todo lo que quería. Era obvio que un pequeño soldado no podría ser suficiente para calmar las ambiciones de Beryl, ella solo aceptaría un pretendiente digno de ella por lo que Zoisite trabajo duro para convertirse en general.

Y por un momento toco el cielo con sus manos al conseguir que le entregara sus atenciones aunque fuera unas pocas horas al día, tal vez con el tiempo eso sería suficiente para enamorarla, pero el general no contaba con que así como el gano fuerza y estatus, la ambición de Beryl creció también.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

A pesar de que Serenity quería conocer todo ese lugar el miedo a perderse la obligaba solo a transitar por terrenos conocidos. De todas formas no era tan malo, la cascada se había convertido en su lugar favorito en todo el universo.

La paz que allí se sentía era inigualable, la enamoraba la energía que emanaba ese hermoso planeta y quería sentirse parte de él ¿Qué se sentiría ser un ave y volar por libertad por los cielos? Seguramente encontraría un montón de sitios hermosos como ese. Nadie podría encerrarla nunca más y ella podría decidir qué hacer o a donde ir.

Jugueteaba tranquilamente con una familia de conejos que se habían acercado. Que hermosas y dulces eran esas criaturas, llenas de inocencia tal y como ella. Escucho unas pisadas acercarse, venia despacio, casi como si no quisiera interrumpir. Serenity alzo su cabeza temerosa para encontrarse con la mirada de aquel joven de la otra vez.

\- ¿por eso te peinas así, para pasar desapercibida entre los conejos?

Ella no contesto solo lo miro con desagrado. El un tanto divertido por el gesto dio unos pasos más hacia la chica logrando que los animales huyeran despavoridos a su madriguera. Ella chasqueo su lengua disgustada, porque había ahuyentado a sus amigos.

\- ¿Cómo es que no te temen?- le pregunto Endymion confundido al ver que se fueron en cuanto el llego.-

\- Los animales son bastante inteligentes Endamion…-

\- Es Endymion…- le repitió rodando los ojos.

\- Como sea.- le respondió irritada y continuo con su explicación.- ellos pueden darse cuenta de quien tiene buenas intenciones y quien no

\- Pero si yo no les quiero hacer nada.- se defendió de su acusación un tanto sorprendido

\- Tal vez tu no, pero los humanos en general si.- sonrió triunfante.- ellos aprendieron a temerles, es instinto de supervivencia.

Él la miro confundido, como si ella no fuese una humana también; pero al menos ella tenía un punto, a simple vista podía verse que no era una joven ordinaria; era dulce e inocente, llena de bondad y también muy hermosa, no como la mujer que su padre eligió para que fuera su esposa. No iba a negar que la belleza de Beryl era extraordinaria pero era una belleza muerta porque su mirada solo mostraba arrogancia y egoísmo. Tal vez estaba siendo prejuicioso pero no quería casarse con esa mujer, no quería un matrimonio arreglado en primer lugar.

\- Algo te preocupa.- dijo ella mientras chapoteaba con sus pies en las aguas de la cascada.- puedo sentirlo en tu aura.

\- ¿Algunas vez te obligaron a hacer algo que no deseas?- no sabía por qué se estaba abriendo con esa desconocida, pero algo en ella le generaba confianza.

\- Todo el tiempo.- suspiro profundó.- por eso vengo aquí, para tratar de escapar unos instantes.-

\- ¿de qué quieres escapar?-

\- De mi prisión, siempre tengo que actuar y pensar como quieren todos los demás pero aquí puedo ser yo.- ella lo miro con una sonrisa y él se deslumbro por unos segundos.

\- Tendré que venir más seguido, tal vez pueda ser yo mismo aquí también.-

\- Te correré si sigues ahuyentando a mis conejos.- se rio ella y después se puso de pie para caminar alrededor de la cascada. -

\- No prometo nada.- en ese momento una parvada de golondrinas atravesó el cielo.

\- Sabes, a veces me gusta pensar que mi espíritu es como un ave.-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto el sin dejar de mirar el cielo-

\- Tal vez mi cuerpo está encerrado, pero mis sueños y esperanzas siguen volando alto, ese pensamiento me mantiene fuerte cuando creo que no puedo más.- ella lo miro con una sonrisa.- no dejes que metan tus sueños en una jaula Endymion. Mantente libre.

 _Ninguno de los dos sabe en qué momento cayó en esa inevitable trampa que es el amor, ninguno sabe cuándo empezaron a extrañarse, a desearse, a necesitar de su compañía. Lo único que sabían es que fue algo inevitable, porque cuando dos almas gemelas se unen nada puede separarlas; y Serenity y Endymion se sentían conectados. Los dos habían crecido en circunstancias muy similares, en un mundo de prohibiciones y encierro, por eso encontrarse el uno al otro fue la mayor expresión de libertad que la vida pudo haberles regalado._

\- Recordaste mi nombre.- sonrió

Ella guardo silencio y lo miro fijamente, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuerte, nunca había sentido algo parecido.

Una situación similar ocurría en el pecho de su compañero.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

Venus caminaba una vez más por los bosques del planeta tierra buscando a su princesa. Estaba furiosa, no solo habían perdido la cita con el sastre real sino que otra vez había traicionado su confianza. Serenity sabía que cada vez que escapaba a la tierra, se arriesgaba a un terrible peligro ¿Por qué entonces se empeñaba tanto en desobedecer?

Mientras refunfuñaba por las actuaciones de la princesa, luchaba por caminar entre el fangoso suelo _"estúpidos zapatos"_ _¿_ Cómo es posible que el uniforme de una guerrera lleve tacones? ¿Cómo iba a luchar cómoda si le empezaban a doler sus pies? Los muy malditos se quedaban atrapados entre el lodo y ella tenía que luchar para sacarlos de allí hasta que…

\- Aaaahhh.- gritó antes de caer de cara contra el suelo. Escucho una carcajada tras de sí.-

\- Otra vez tu por aquí.- cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando recordó de quien era el dueño de esa voz.

Kunzite estaba buscando a su maestro cuando vio caminar a la pequeña rubia a través del bosque, sus zapatos se estaban quedando pegados en el lodo. Cualquier persona normal se los hubiese quitado pero parecía ser que a la damita no le gustaba ensuciarse demasiado, Irónicamente se había ido de bruces contra en suelo.

El general pocas veces reía, incluso solía reacio para mostrar una sonrisa, pero no pudo reprimir su carcajada ante el accidente de la chica. Ella lo miro enojada y limpio su rostro con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

\- Sigo sin saber cómo te metes en los terrenos de Elysion.- Kunzite comenzó a caminar tras ella.-

\- Ocúpese de sus propios asuntos Lord Kunzite, yo me encargo de solucionar los míos. – dijo ella irritada mientras trataba de continuar su camino.-

\- El problema Lady Venus es que ese es también mi asunto.- la tomo por el brazo y ella saco su daga y la puso justo frente a los ojos del general.-

\- No querrá luchar conmigo.- amenazó ella con una mirada fúrica y por primera vez en su vida Kunzite se sintió intimidado ante una mujer.- realmente he tenido un pésimo día y no estoy de humor.

Él estuvo a punto de responderle pero las risas de su maestro llamaron su atención, por lo que podía escuchar alguien más estaba con él; al parecer era la chica de la otra vez porque Lady Venus solo guardo su daga y camino en dirección a las voces.

Serenity y Endymion jugaban alrededor de la cascada, arrojándose agua el uno al otro. La escena se veía tan lejana y privada que Kunzite no se atrevió a interrumpir a su príncipe, parecían estar en otro mundo en esos momentos, sin embargo la pequeña rubia no pensaba lo mismo porque solo se detuvo a mirarlos por dos segundos y después camino hacia ellos con su típico porte de reina.

 _Apenas vio esa sonrisa en el rostro de Serenity, Venus supo en su interior que no podría encerrarla más, ni aunque la amarrara a su cama podría evitar que la princesa buscara la forma de irse, porque ahora ella tenía una razón muy poderosa para querer volver._

\- Serenity.- grito Venus haciendo que la recién nombrada girara en su dirección.- debemos irnos a casa.

\- Lady Venus ¿pero que le paso en la cara?- pregunto la princesa reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de reírse.

\- Eso no importa, despídase y vámonos.-

\- Si quieres puedes lavar tu rostro en la cascada, el agua es un poco fría pero…

\- ¡LO QUE QUIERO ES IRME AHORA MISMO!- estallo haciendo sobresaltar a todos los presentes.-

Serenity guardo silencio comprendiendo un poco el comportamiento de su guardiana, le había faltado a su promesa de regresar pronto dejándola sola con todos los compromisos de la fiesta. Era lógico que estuviera tan disgustada, se estaba comportando de forma egoísta.

\- Adiós Endymion.- sonrió Serenity mientras caminaba hacia el lado de su guardiana.-

\- Mantente libre Serenity.- le grito el a sus espaldas.-

Ella solo pudo sonreír.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

El viaje de regreso transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Al llegar al palacio Lady Luna las reprendió severamente por haber desaparecido toda la tarde pero gracias a una hábil intervención de Sailor Venus lograron hacerla creer que habían pasado todo ese tiempo enseñándole a bailar a la princesa Serenity, excusa que no fue difícil de creer debido a la torpeza de la princesa. Luna sin embargo les dejo una advertencia de que no podrían volver a faltar a otro compromiso porque le contaría de inmediato a la reina.

Venus y Serenity acataron la advertencia de Luna y se fueron en silencio a la habitación de la princesa.

\- Genial ahora también tenemos que encontrar alguien que te enseñe a bailar.- dijo Venus con amargura mientras se limpiaba el lodo de la cara. Menos mal Luna no le había preguntado porque tenía tan sucia la cara, aunque si la había mirado extrañada.

\- Lo siento mucho Lady Venus.- se disculpó la princesa con su tono tierno de siempre, pero esta vez Venus estaba lo suficientemente molesta para no ceder.-

\- Su alteza, si me eligió como su líder porque creyó que la cubriría siempre que quería huir a la tierra lamento decirle que se equivocó de persona.-

\- No Lady Venus, esa no fue la razón.- suspiro profundo mientras se dirigía a su balcón.- pero entiende, no puedo dejar de ir, ese lugar me llena de paz y me hace olvidar por unos instantes el infierno en que suele convertirse este lugar.

La entendía, sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse un prisionero en su propio castillo, que todo el mundo quisiera imponer su voluntad sobre ti, que tus deseos y sueños nunca fueran escuchados. Toda su ira se desvaneció de repente y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo no podía ceder ante esto, no era solo una cuestión de darle a Serenity un poco de libertad, los viajes a la tierra eran peligrosos, los terráqueos podían asesinarlas por romper el pacto firmado hace siglos y solo por esa imprudencia podían poner a todo el Milenio de Plata en peligro.

\- Se lo que siente su alteza…-

\- Serenity, solo dime Serenity.- la interrumpió la princesa.

\- Serenity no puede seguir yendo a la tierra, entienda princesa el contacto con ellos está prohibido.

\- Es una estupidez Venus, la primera guerra sucedió hace siglos.- Serenity se cruzó de brazos, odiaba esa maldita regla.-

\- No se busque más problemas por favor, si algo le llegase a suceder en la tierra sería una terrible tragedia.- Venus jamás se imaginó que la princesa pudiese ser tan terca.

\- Entonces ven conmigo, así no me pasara nada.-

\- No Serenity.- Venus exclamo con rudeza, sin importarle que le estaba alzando la voz a su princesa.- esta vez tendré que negarme a sus peticiones y hoy fue la última vez que la cubrí, espero que no vuelva a irse o de lo contrario tendré que pedirle a la reina que selle el atajo de la biblioteca

Sin decir más Venus se retiró de la habitación dejando sumida a la princesa en un mar de lágrimas ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Acaso era su terrible destino soportar ese maldito encierro? Eso no era lo que quería para su vida ¿por qué nadie veía que eso la hacía infeliz?

Entonces recordó las palabras de Endymion _"mantente libre Serenity_ " y sonrió, es verdad absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera su madre, podían arrebatarle sus sueños y estaba dispuesta a luchar por defender su libertad.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

Era hora del entrenamiento de las scouts, y todas estaban reunidas en los jardines del palacio.

Cuando Lady Mars dijo que no le interesaba el papel de líder lo decía enserio, sin embargo se sentía enfada por que le hubiesen quitado un puesto que se había ganado con esfuerzo y disciplina. Estaba segura que Sir Artemis iba a nombrarla a ella y no a Venus pero la princesa intervino a favor de la estúpida rubia ¿Qué llevaría a la princesa a defenderla así? ¿Y por qué después de la reunión hablaban con tanta naturalidad? Incluso llego a abrazarla. Si Venus conocía a la princesa desde antes, eso sin duda era una ventaja injusta.

Pero Mars estaba decidida a no dejársela fácil, si bien el puesto de líder no le interesaba no creía que Venus fuera merecedora de él. La seguridad de la princesa era los más importante y si Venus conservar su papel debía esforzarse más que el resto y en eso era precisamente en lo que trabajaba Mars, en exigirle todo su esfuerzo en los entrenamientos.

\- Fuego de marte.- grito Mars con fuerza derribando a una debilitada Venus que no lograba mantenerse en pie por los múltiples golpes.- ¿Qué sucede líder no puedes mantener el ritmo?

\- Cierra la boca.- grito Venus molesta.- rayo creciente de…- pero no pudo terminar su ataque ya que un ataque con una de las dagas de Mars la obligó a emprender la huida.- Sir Artemis eso es trampa.- se quejó con su mentor mientras su oponente se reía en su cara

\- No Lady Venus, es una batalla.- suspiro Sir Artemis decaído.- demuestre que merece la confianza que la princesa deposito en usted.

Sir Artemis no entendía los motivos que llevaron a Serenity a tomar esa decisión. Sabía que la princesa de Venus era un diamante en bruto, tenía coraje, agallas, fuerza y agilidad para ser una feroz combatiente pero le faltaba gracia, coordinación, disciplina y concentración para poder ser una gran guardiana. Características que si tenía Sailor Mars quien era su real opción. Sin embargo iba a respetar la opinión de la princesa y tratar de sacar la imponente Sailor que Venus llevaba dentro.

\- Fuego de marte.- un último ataque dejo a Venus sin fuerzas, quien no pudo volver a ponerse en pie.

\- Gran combate Sailor Mars.- aplaudió Sir Artemis mientras miraba como Sailor Venus había quedado tendida en el piso.- por favor Lady Mercury ayude a la señorita Venus; Mars, júpiter por favor vengan conmigo.

Lady Mercury se apresuró a cumplir la orden de Sir Artemis mientras una impotente Venus veía como su rival se iba entre sonrisas con Lady Júpiter. La odiaba y deseaba desaparecerla de la faz del universo para poder entrenar tranquila de una buena vez.

\- Te dieron una buena golpiza allá.- le comento Lady Mercury mientras empezaba a aplicarle un poco de ungüento contra las quemaduras

\- No fue nada.- trato de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió.- faltan más que unas estúpidas bengalas para acabar conmigo.

\- Sailor Mars es bastante aguerrida.- dijo Mercury con inocencia, sin saber el efecto de sus palabras en Lady Venus.-

\- Es solo una presumida.- trato de restarle importancia.- si hubiese sabido desde el principio que podíamos juntar nuestro poderes con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin duda la hubiese derrotado.

\- Parece que no se llevan muy bien.-

\- ¿Se nota acaso?- le preguntó con ironía, como podía Mercury ser tan poco observadora

\- No debe haber rivalidades entre las scouts, somos un equipo.- agregó la peli azul con calma, tratando de apaciguar la ira de Venus

\- Díselo a ella, parece estar empeñada en liquidarme.

\- En realidad, Mars solo quiere asegurarse de que seas una buena guardiana para la princesa.- comento Mercury un tanto temerosa por revelar las intenciones de Mars, pero consideraba que era mejor que Venus lo entendiera de una vez.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sailor Venus tu eres fuerte pero te falta experiencia a la hora de luchar, Sailor Mars pudo derrotarte con gran facilidad. – Mercury trago saliva al ver la expresión fúrica de Venus.- si alguien más fuerte que Mars llegase a atacar a la princesa tú no podrías defenderla.-

\- No sabes lo que dices.- se levantó enojada, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, no quería escuchar una palabra más.

¿Cómo se atrevía ella? ¿Cómo se atrevían todas a cuestionarla? A dudar de ella y de sus capacidades, si lo quisiera podría derrotarlas con los ojos cerrados. La princesa no podría estar en mejores manos, todos lo sabían, si ella era la líder tenía que ser por algo, es que arrrghhhh… ¿A quién quería engaña? La tonta de Mars tenía razón, ella no era una buena guardiana para Serenity y no merecía ese título, la princesa se lo había dado por conveniencia, no porque lo mereciera.

Suspiro profundo, no iba a ganar nada auto compadeciéndose, tenía que cerrarle la boca a Mars de una buena vez y no solo a ella, tenía que probarle a todo el mundo que ella podía ser una gran líder, la mejor scout, tenía que probárselo sobre todo a ella misma.

Debía entrenar como ninguna otra, esforzarse en doble que sus compañeras, entonces al mirar hacia el planeta azul tuvo la mejor y más descabellada idea, sin meditarlo ni un segundo más se convirtió en un halo de luz y viajo hacia el planeta tierra.

….-…

Kunzite entrenaba con sus hombres en los campos del castillo de Elysion pero podía sentirlos desconcertados, en especial a Zoisite. Él solía tener una muy buena relación con su equipo pero debía admitir que le tenía cierto cariño especial a Zoisite, era el menor de los generales y él más comprometido con su deber con el reino, lamentablemente no lo hacía por las razones correctas. Conocía perfectamente su relación con Beryl y más de una vez tuvo que reprenderlo por permitirle a esta mujer volvérsele una odiosa distracción; pasando las noches en su cuarto o faltando a los entrenamientos para reunirse a hurtadillas en el bosque.

Aunque a su modo de ver Beryl era una mala mujer prefería no intervenir en los asuntos privados de sus amigos y simplemente limitarse a apoyarlos en silencio, pero debía confesar que secretamente rogaba porque Beryl lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas ¡Pero cielos no así! No de una forma tan mezquina.

Podía verlo en sus ojos, el pobre estaba destrozado.

Lo que si no lograba entender Kunzite era la decisión del rey ¿Qué le pico para tomar semejante decisión? Cualquiera se puede dar cuenta a simple vista que ella no tiene las características que tendría que tener una buena reina.

Siguió entrenando con sus hombres, tratando en vano de mejorar el humor de Zoisite, pero era inútil, le habían robado el corazón.

Lady Venus llevaba rato mirando los entrenamientos de Kunzite, su trabajo como líder de los cuatro generales le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que lo había visto y sabía que nadie más que él podía convertirla en la mejor Sailor Venus de toda la historia, el problema era hacer que aceptara.

Cuando la práctica termino cada uno de los generales se dirigió a su habitación, en ese instante Lady Venus aprovecho para seguir a Kunzite sin ser descubierta, sin embargo cometió el error de subestimar las habilidades del general quien pudo oír sus pasos tras de sí.

Advertido de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo desvió el rumbo de su destino y se dirigió a los jardines cercanos al bosque.

Ella lo siguió sin percatarse de la trampa hasta que llegaron a los límites del bosque, allí no logro comprender bien la situación, había escuchado que se irían a sus cuartos entonces por qué…?

Venus solo pudo reaccionar a la emboscada cuando el general giro y corrió con gran velocidad hacia ella. A lo único que pudo atinarle fue a tomar una de sus dagas y ponerla frente a si para defenderse.

Kunzite freno en seco cuando descubrió de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Acaso piensa apuntarme con su daga cada que me ve?- preguntó irritado.

\- Es solo por precaución.- trato de sonreír para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Él gruño por lo bajo y ella tras asegurarse que no iba a atacarla guardo su daga.

-Adivino.- dijo él con marcada ironía.- perdió a su amiguita otra vez

\- Esta vez vine sola.- el abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero guardo silencio.- Vera señor Kunzite quería disculparme por mi comportamiento esta mañana, sé que fui una maleducada con usted y obviamente…

\- ¿Qué quieres?- sabía que sus intenciones no eran disculparse, había tratado lo suficiente con la rubia para saber que ella no era de las que agachaban la cabeza.-

\- ¿Podría entrenarme para ser tan buena luchando como sus soldados?

\- De todo lo ridículo que he escuchado.- el simplemente no quiso escuchar más y se dio media vuelta para irse, sin embargo ella no se daba por vencida fácilmente.-

\- Por favor señor Kunzite. – corrió tras el suplicando.- no sabe cuánto necesito su ayuda tengo que convertirme en una gran guerrera porque si no lo hago perderé algo que es muy importante para mí.

\- no estoy interesado en enseñarle a una niñita como usar una espada.- grito sin detener su camino.-

Si bien Kunzite no era de esos tipos que creían que el combate era únicamente para hombres, si era bastante prejuicioso con respecto a las mujeres como Venus, muñecas presumidas y mimadas que creían tener el mundo a sus pies. Una chica del campo, fuerte y aguerrida podría luchar con el sin problemas, pero entrenar a señorita berrinchosa solo sería un dolor de cabeza y él no pensaba someterse a esa tortura, no soportaba a la chiquillas superficiales que poco se interesaban por alguien más que no fuese a ella.

Y a Lady Venus se le notaba lo diva hasta en su forma de caminar.

Ella quedo en shock con su comentario, definitivamente era un cerdo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? ¿Entonces quiso decirle que por ser mujer ella no era digna de ser una guerrera? Idiota ignorante, eso es lo que era, un maldito ignorante pero le iba a demostrar que ella ya sabía perfectamente como coger una espada y no solo eso, sino que también tenía la fuerza suficiente para patearle el trasero.

Encontró una roca en mitad de su camino y se la arrojo en la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero qué?- grito el general molesto cuando recibió el impacto en su cuello.

Sin embargo su enojo pasó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía problemas más grandes. Lady Venus corría hacia él no con una sino con dos dagas, una en cada mano. El saco su espada con rapidez para detener su primer ataque

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le pregunto más que irritado, confundido.

\- ¿cree que no sé cómo coger una espada?- le preguntó ella con ira mientras lanzaba un segundo ataque directo a su abdomen.- ¿Qué se siente que una chica te de una golpiza?

\- Eso crees niñita.-

Y comenzó un intenso combate entre ellos, Lady Venus atacaba sin tregua, lanzado golpes de un lado a otro, hacia su abdomen, su rostro, sus manos, todo el cuerpo de Kunzite era blanco para la rubia.

Él por su parte movía su espada con agilidad, defendiéndose de los ataques de su adversaria sin poder lanzar los propios debido a la velocidad de la chica. Trato de analizar su forma de luchar, el problema es que esta era completamente caótica, ella no tenía una técnica especial, solo lanzaba sus dagas al azar.

Venus dio un par de pasos y Kunzite pudo descubrir las falencias en su combate. Con su pierna enredo le uno de los pies, haciéndola caer al suelo y antes de que pudiera incorporarse se puso sobre ella inmovilizándole las piernas.

Aun así se negaba a darse por vencida y seguía agitando sus dagas con el fin de herirlo, hasta que él vio otro error en su forma de atacar y pudo arrebatarle las dos dagas de un tirón.

Lo miró a los ojos con el desafío impreso en su mirada, ni estando derrotada podía dejar de lado esa actitud altiva que tenía. Pudo haber perdido la batalla, pero jamás le arrebataría su honor, eso estaba claro.

\- Primera lección.- susurro Kunzite contra su oído.- no separes tanto los pies, eso hará que pierdas el equilibrio con facilidad.

Ella sonrío olvidando la furia de hace unos momentos y el no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Ambos se quedaron allí, atrapados en sus miradas como la primera vez que se conocieron. El sobre ella sin moverse un solo milímetro y ella parecía no importarle soportar el peso del general. Kunzite reacciono a los pocos minutos y se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra mientras ella seguía con sus ojos puestos en él, manteniendo esa mirada que lograba ponerlo nervioso.

\- Nos vemos aquí a las 8.- dijo él con brusquedad, arruinando completamente el momento que se había generado entre los dos, ella no se quejó por su tosquedad, estaba muy feliz para protestar.

\- Lord Kunzite no sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted, vera que no se arrepentirá…

\- Guarda silencio, ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

Sin decir más se fue hacia el palacio y ella camino hacia el lado contrario unos cuantos metros, después se convirtió en un halo de luz y voló hacia la luna.

Kunzite no pudo dejar de pensar en Lady Venus en lo que restaba del día. La impresión que tenia de ella había cambiado totalmente. Esa batalla no podía ser descrita con palabras, tampoco la emoción que el mero recuerdo le generaba. No había tenido un combate así desde sus inicios en el ejército del rey, cuando era un joven inexperto pero decidido a llegar lejos haciendo lo que más le gustaba, empuñar una espada.

Venus tenía una técnica terrible, no podía negarlo, pero la suplía con entrega, fuerza y decisión; lo podría agrupar todo en una sola palabra, PASION, eso era Venus, pasión hecha mujer a la hora de luchar y verla mover su cuerpo al ritmo de sus dagas, actuando como su instinto lo ordenaba; había sido una de las experiencias más sublimes en la carrera de Kunzite, tanto que no podía dejarla pasar así no más, esto era un entrenamiento a otro nivel pues era entrenar a alguien con las mismas aptitudes de él.

•·.·´¯`·.·• Miracle romance•·.·´¯`·.·•

Venus llego al castillo después de la cena, estaba realmente agotada y su cuerpo le dolía por montones, no era para menos la habían apaleado dos veces ¡el mismo día! Por lo menos no todo había sido un total fracaso, obtendría la ayuda de Kunzite…

Aún recordaba la sonrisa del general y después esa actitud tan brusca, tal vez no le gustaba que lo hicieran salir de su papel de tipo rudo pero al parecer, muy en el fondo, era un hombre dulce, o bueno eso quería creer ella. Después de todo no podía quejarse, había accedido a entrenarla y le estaría agradecida toda la eternidad.

Pero no todo era felicidad, a Venus la conciencia le pesaba, sabía que sus motivos no eran únicamente el bienestar de la princesa; el querer vencer a Mars y ganarse la aprobación de su madre eran factores que la empujaron a buscar a Kunzite, pero sabía que su actitud era egoísta porque ella podría viajar a la tierra pero Serenity tendría que seguir sufriendo el encierro, no podía hacer eso, la culpa no la dejaba.

Serenity no necesitaba solo una protectora, necesitaba una amiga y ella no lo estaba siendo. Si iba a proteger a su princesa no solo cuidaría de su integridad física, también velaría eternamente por su felicidad.

Y por eso se encontraba en frente a la habitación de la princesa, sin importarle que a lo mejor ya se había ido a dormir. Serenity abrió la puerta un tanto sorprendida pero al ver que era Venus solo guardo silencio y la dejo seguir.

\- Vera princesa lo estuve pensando.- Venus empezó a explicarse mientras Serenity seguía mirándola en silencio.- y decidí no impedir más sus visitas a la tierra, pero entenderá que debe ir conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad?- la mirada de la chica se ilumino y corrió a abrazarla.- Venus muchas gracias

\- Sera bajo mis condiciones, no pueden descubrirnos.

\- Está bien, como tú lo digas.-

 _Venus no pensó en las consecuencias de dejar en manos de su enemigo natural su entrenamiento como Sailor Scout. Pensó que podría tenerlo todo bajo control, a lo mejor por inexperiencia, a lo mejor por exceso de confianza, quizás por arrogancia. Lo cierto es que pronto toda la situación se salió de sus manos, los viajes a la tierra, la seguridad de su princesa y sobre todo su relación con Kunzite._


	4. Rivalidades?

¿RIVALIDADES?

\- ¡Venus, levántate!-

El grito autoritario de general llego hasta sus oídos desde un lugar muy lejano, como si el hombre estuviese a varios metros de distancia. Se esforzó por levantar su rostro para ver donde se encontraba y lo descubrió parado a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. En cuanto vio que el rostro de Kunzite se ponía cada vez más difuso Venus entendió que sus sentidos no estaban funcionando bien a causa del dolor.

Poco a poco perdía la conciencia y no era para menos después de la cantidad de golpes recibidos. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos hematomas tenían cada una de sus piernas pero lo peor sin duda alguna era esa terrible opresión que crecía en su pecho y no le permitía siquiera respirar. Mientras eso Kunzite seguía frente a ella, tan sereno como si recién hubiese recibido un masaje relajante. Ella solo pudo mirarlo con resentimiento ¿qué clase de criatura era? No le afectaba ni uno solo de los golpes que le propinaba

\- No puedo.- admitió derrotada mientras se esforzaba por hacer menos dolorosa la labor de respirar

\- Lady Venus si crees que voy a…- empezó a decir él con impaciencia pero ella no le permitió terminar la frase

\- ¡CREO QUE ME ROMPISTE ALGO!- grito molesta para después dejar salir un fuerte quejido de dolor.

Kunzite bufo irritado hasta que se detuvo a analizarla detenidamente, la pobre niña apenas si podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, al parecer en esta ocasión si se le había ido la mano. Era muy duro con ella, lo sabía perfectamente pero estaba decidido a sacar lo mejor de Lady Venus y para eso tenía que exigirle tanto como a sus generales, no por nada eran los mejores guerreros de Elysion.

Ella podía soportarlo, tiene más fuerza de la que cree.

\- Donde te duele.- se arrodillo a su lado y le pregunto con un tono que ella jamás le había escuchado ¿preocupación acaso?

\- Es mi pecho.- le respondió con un hilo de voz, temerosa de hacerse daño al hablar.

\- Parece que te rompiste una costilla.- Él empezó a examinarla suavemente con sus dedos y ella inmediatamente se retorció del dolor.

\- ¿¡QUIERES TENER CUIDADO!?-

\- Te haces más daño haciendo estas pataletas.- le dijo exasperado- te llevaré enfermería.

La tomó en brazos y se dirigió con al castillo, para su gran sorpresa Venus no hizo ninguna protesta y se limitó a recostarse contra su pecho, al parecer le estaba doliendo mucho; si en algo la conocía es que pocas veces aceptaba la ayuda de otra persona, no importaba en qué situación se encontrase.

La enfermería era un pequeño cuarto cercano al campo de entrenamiento de los soldados de Elysion. Las paredes eran de un tono marfil y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas polvorientas que alguna vez fueron de color blanco.

Venus miro con interés los múltiples estantes que estaban alrededor de la habitación, era bien conocido en el Milenio de Plata que los terráqueos tenían grandes conocimientos medicinales que solo eran mejorados por los habitantes del planeta Mercurio.

\- Quédate aquí mientras yo busco algo.- Kunzite descargo a Venus con delicadeza en una camilla

\- y yo que planeaba ponerme de pie y bailar por todo el castillo.- le respondió con ironía, el solo rodo los ojos. Era aún más insoportable cuando estaba enferma.

Venus suspiro preocupada, cielos no podía ni moverse y tenía una infinidad de cosas por hacer; decorar el gran salón, preparar la guardia real, organizar las mesas en donde se sentarían los soberanos de los demás reinos ¡LA FIESTA ERA EN DOS DÍAS! Su madre estaría allí para verla comportarse como toda una Sailor Venus y ella no podría estar presente porque un imbécil le destrozó la caja torácica.

Ahora si había metido la pata hasta el fondo ¿Cómo le explicaría a Sir Artemis lo ocurrido? En los entrenamientos de las scouts estaba en perfectas condiciones, no podía llegar con los huesos rotos así no más. Estaba acabada, la descubrirían y no solo a ella sino que arrastraría a la princesa consigo. La reina Serenity la encerraría en un calabozo por el resto de sus días, eso si su madre no la asesinaba primero por traer vergüenza a la familia.

\- Tienes que relajarte.- dijo el al verle la expresión del rostro.- lo único que logras es provocarte más dolor.

\- ¡ACABAS DE ARRUINARME LA VIDA!- grito ella descargando toda la frustración generada por sus pensamientos sin importar el dolor que esto le ocasionaba.- todo el esfuerzo de estas semanas entrenando se ha ido al carajo por tu culpa.

\- No me digas.- le respondió sin prestarle atención.- ahora respira profundo.

\- ¿Que no me escuchaste?- Siguió ella sin importarle la indicación del general.- te dije que…-

Entonces no pudo hablar más. Kunzite apretó con fuerza su pecho y ella sintió que no solo sus costillas se desencajaron sino además sus pulmones, diafragma y hasta el corazón se había movido de su sitio, todo esto provocándole obviamente un dolor intenso como nunca antes lo había sentido. Después todo se detuvo y pudo respirar de nuevo con total normalidad como si nada le hubiese ocurrido

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto sorprendida mientras recuperaba nuevamente el aliento.

\- Es un viejo secreto de Elysion.- dijo el sin darle mucha importancia mientras le entregaba un pequeño frasco.- aplícate esto todas las noches y trata de evitar a toda costa lastimarte otra vez

\- Gracias.- dijo ella todavía sorprendida.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que te tomes una semana de descanso, puedes volver a entrenar cuando te sientas mejor, claro si logras perdonarme por arruinarte la vida.-

Le sonrió.

Por primera vez él sonreía por iniciativa propia y no por corresponder a una de las tantas sonrisas que ella le daba con el fin de cambiar el semblante serio del general. Era una sonrisa fresca, sincera. Algo distinto había en la mirada de Kunzite, un brillo singular y Venus no pudo evitar sentirse extraña frente a esta nueva faceta de su entrenador, como si algo se removiese en su interior pero no lograba descubrir que era con exactitud.

…-..

El castillo de la luna era un caos total, todos los mayordomos, doncellas e incluso la guardia real inundaban los pasillos de decoraciones y los cocineros llevaban preparando el banquete para la fiesta casi tres días; incluso las Sailors scouts trabajaban al lado de Sir Artemis para planificar todo el esquema de seguridad del palacio. La fiesta de la princesa era el evento del año y todos los habitantes del Milenio de Plata se encontraban muy emocionados por la celebración.

Bueno exceptuando a una persona, ella misma.

\- LADY LUNAAAAAAA!-

Los gritos de Serenity retumbaron por todo el castillo tanto que todos los presentes detuvieron sus labores un momento y se miraron extrañados, parecía molesta, preocupada o quizás ambas. La recién nombrada corrió con rapidez hacia la habitación de la princesa acompañada de una preocupada Sailor Venus que interrumpió su reunión con los guardias del castillo para ver qué era eso tan grave que le estaba ocurriendo a la princesa.

Venus ingreso a la habitación con una de sus dagas en la mano por si tenía que usarla, Lady Luna entró detrás de la guardiana cubriéndose un poco con el cuerpo de esta por si un extraño estaba atacando a la princesa. Para sorpresa de ambas ella estaba en perfectas condiciones y nadie más se encontraba allí ¿entonces por qué había gritado de esa forma?

\- ¿Qué sucede Serenity?- pregunto Luna bastante confundida.- ¿se encuentra bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó la princesa enfadada.- mire esto.

Señaló su frente, Venus y Luna miraron con atención para descubrir que era lo que ella pretendía mostrarles, tardaron varios segundos en entenderlo. El emblema Lunar, la marca de luna creciente que llevan todas las herederas lunares en la frente aparecía cuando las princesas estaban próximas a cumplir sus 16 años, edad en que se consideraban apta para empezar a tomar responsabilidades dentro del gobierno del Milenio de Plata y aún más importante, empezaban su preparación para convertirse en reinas.

La luna creciente brillaba con intensidad en la frente de Serenity.

\- Qué maravilla Serenity querida.- grito Lady Luna emocionada.- debo admitir que llegue a preocuparme, se estaba tardando y pensé que no aparecería antes de la fiesta.- se rio apenada.- hubiese dado pie a muchas especulaciones acerca de tu legitimidad como heredera lunar.

\- Esto es un terrible problema.- se quejó la princesa mientras se frotaba la frente con fuerza queriendo hacerla desaparecer.- En enorme, no poder ocultarla.

\- ¿Para qué quieres ocultarla?- le pregunto Luna molesta.- es el símbolo de tu linaje, debes sentirte orgullosa.

Venus entendía la desazón de Serenity con respecto a su emblema, la luna en la frente era muy vistosa y un signo característico de la realeza lunar; así jamás podría regresar a la tierra de nuevo sin ser descubierta pues cualquier terráqueo con medio cerebro sabría la identidad de la princesa y eso sin duda sería una situación extremadamente peligrosa

\- Tal vez lo que ocurre Lady Luna es que la princesa se siente un poco conmocionada.- Intervino Venus tratando de mediar en la discusión.- No todas despertamos con una señal tan clara de que nos estamos convirtiendo en una mujer adulta.

\- Crecer y adquirir responsabilidades puede ser un poco intimidante Serenity pero estoy segura que lo harás bien.- Lady Luna le dio con cariño unos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza.- Lady Venus por que no la aconseja un poco sobre esto ya que usted es el mejor ejemplo de una jovencita responsable y adulta.

\- Venus trago saliva cuando Luna la alabo con adjetivos que claramente no la describían. No era una adulta y muchísimo menos responsable; solo era una chiquilla orgullosa y competitiva que estaba dispuesta a aliarse con el peor enemigo del reino a cambio de vencer a su rival en su propio juego y todo eso sin contar que en proceso arriesgaba la vida de la persona a quien debía proteger sobre todas las cosas en el universo.

\- Claro Lady Luna.- venus sonrió nerviosa.- yo hablare con ella.-

Sin decir más la gata se retiró.

\- Va a descubrirme.- dijo Serenity abatida mientras se arrojaba boca abajo en su cama.

\- ¿Quién?- pregunto venus distraída mientras seguía pensando en las alabanzas que claramente no merecía

\- ¿Como que quien?- pregunto sorprendida pues la respuesta era obvia.- Endymion.-

\- el joven con el que te ves en el bosque.-

\- Claro ¿quién más? – Grito exasperada.- No poder regresar ¿no es así?

\- Me temo que no, ya es imposible que vayas sin ser vista. – La princesa se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su guardiana y Venus se sintió terrible- Lo siento mucho Serenity

Venus salió de la habitación y Serenity se dirigió a su balcón para observar la tierra. Había sido tan feliz allí, aunque hubiesen sido pocos instantes fueron los mejores de su vida; no era justo que se acabara tan pronto, aún habían tantas cosas que quería conocer y tanto que quería compartir al lado de él.

Se sentó en su tocador y empezó a tratar de cubrirla con maquillaje, pero no le daba resultado ¡nada la tapaba! Si tan solo pudiese usar algo que cubriera más como pintura o un producto similar.

" _¿Pintura eh?"_

Era bien sabido por ella que sus ideas siempre terminaban en desastre pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo y aunque no sabía si lo que tenía en mente resultaría era su única opción. Solo esperaba que la implicada se prestase para ello.

Le echo un vistazo al corredor a la espera de que uno de los mayordomos o doncellas pasara por allí.

\- Disculpa.- le dijo a una mucama que caminaba con rapidez

\- Oh su alteza, dígame que necesita.-

\- Un gran favor pero debe quedar entre tú y yo.- Serenity sonrió y la mucama asintió.- podrías entregarle esta nota a Lady Mercury.

…-…

Un pasaje secreto ¿era enserio?

Había leído todos los libros que hablaban acerca del Milenio de Plata, la biblioteca del castillo Merimer estaba llena de ellos; incluso se había escabullido de su cuarto un par de veces en la noche para ir a la biblioteca del castillo lunar y leer todo lo necesario acerca del palacio, la familia real y las Sailors scouts.

Las guerreras de Mercurio eran el cerebro del equipo y ella quería saberlo todo acerca de su papel como scout para no defraudar a nadie, pero esto la había tomado por sorpresa. Ningún libro decía que el castillo tenía rutas de escape secretas pero ahora que lo sabía estaba dispuesta a descubrirlas todas, porque si algo le molestaba a la princesa de Mercurio es que hubiese cosas que no conociera.

Para alguien tan estudioso como ella el conocimiento era poder y Mercury lo quería todo para sí.

Ahora se dirigía a la habitación de la princesa un tanto temerosa por romper las reglas pero debía confesar que la preocupaba más el hecho de no acceder a su petición pues esto podría implicar una mala relación con su futura protegida y eso sería una jugada muy poco inteligente si se dedicaría el resto de su vida a cuidarla.

El mayor temor de Lady Mercury era no agradarle a la princesa ni a las demás Sailors scouts y ya suficiente tenía con la mirada altiva que Sailor Venus le dedicaba desde que le dijo las intenciones de Mars. Vaya, ella solo quería ayudarla pero al parecer lo había echado a perder.

\- Pttsss princesa.- Mercury toco la puerta suavemente y susurró para que nadie la fuese a descubrir.- soy Lady Mercury.

Serenity abrió su puerta con rapidez, tomo a Mercury de las solapas de su uniforme y prácticamente la arrastro de un tirón al interior de su habitación.

\- Hola.- dijo Serenity emocionada.- no creí que vendrías.

\- Bueno usted bien sabe que no debería estar aquí.- le respondió Mercury tartamudeando un poco.- pero debo admitir que me causo gran curiosidad su nota ¿en qué puedo ayudarle princesa?

\- Sir Artemis me ha contado muchas cosas de ustedes.- Lady Mercury abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se sintió aún más nerviosa ¿Qué cosas sabría la princesa sobre ella?- y me ha dicho que eres grandiosa con la pintura.

Pocas veces Serenity hacia sus deberes reales pero agradecía al cielo haber leído los reportes de Artemis acerca de la vida de sus Sailors scouts antes de llegar al castillo lunar.

\- Eh pues, no diría grandiosa pero…-

\- No seas modesta.- Serenity rodo los ojos divertida.- Artemis dice que eres una niña prodigio

\- Está bien.- admitió apenada.- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle princesa?

\- necesito que me ayudes a pintar esto.-

Mercury guardo silencio esperando que la princesa le indicara lo que debía pintar pero al ver que ella no dejaba de señalar su frente Mercury se sintió cada vez más perpleja ¿hablaba enserio? Había leído que la aparición del emblema lunar era uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de las herederas lunares y que además las llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción consigo mismas ¿por qué entonces la princesa pretendía cubrirlo como si sintiese vergüenza de él?

\- Quiero que me cubras esto.- Serenity señalo la luna de su frente al ver que Lady Mercury no reaccionaba.- dime que puedes hacerlo por favor.

\- Disculpe que le pregunte pero ¿por qué?- a pesar de preguntar tomo las pinturas de la princesa y empezó a cubrir la marca.

\- Solo quiero parecer normal.- dijo la princesa sin darle mucha importancia.- como cualquier chica de mi edad.

\- Discúlpeme si la ofendo princesa pero usted no es una chica normal.- le respondió con dulzura.- es alguien muy especial, todas las chicas del reino desean ser usted

\- Y yo quisiera estar en el lugar de todas ellas.-

Mercury se rio ante el comentario y Serenity no pudo evitar contagiarse con la risa de su guardiana a pesar de que sus ensoñaciones no le parecían nada graciosas. La princesa de Mercurio se veía como una chica un tanto solitaria y tímida pero era alguien agradable, seguramente también era digna de confianza lo que lleno a Serenity de alivio, solo conocía a dos de las chicas (sin contar a Júpiter con quien solo había cruzado unas tres palabras si mucho) pero al parecer tendría un grupo de guardianas que no solo se limitarían a protegerla como unos molestos guardaespaldas sino que además serían sus amigas.

Seguramente tras tantos años de encierro sería muy agradable tener amigas.

\- Ya está.- dijo Mercury y le paso un espejo para que pudiera verse.

\- Vaya.- la princesa se miró asombrada.- eres muy buena.

\- No fue nada.- Mercury hizo una pequeña reverencia.- ahora debo irme princesa, Sir Artemis debe estar buscándome

\- Muchas gracias.- le dio un fuerte abrazo.- no sabes lo que has hecho por mí.

…-…

Era la hora de descanso de los generales y ese día Nephrite y Jadeite habían decidido pasarla en los alrededores del bosque buscando fresas de Elysion, una especie de frutas únicas que solo crecían en el castillo y además eran las más deliciosas de todo el reino.

Los dos generales eran una de las parejas más curiosas de todo el reino, mientras Jadeite era jovial, extrovertido y carismático; Nephrite era serio, callado y pocas veces hablaba con alguien que no fuesen sus compañeros o el príncipe Endymion. Con dos personalidades tan contrarias cualquiera pensaría que estos dos se llevarían terriblemente mal pero para sorpresa de todos, incluso de ellos mismos, eran los mejores amigos.

Mientras Nephrite estaba sentado sobre un tronco caído disfrutando de las fresas que acababa de recolectar, Jadeite caminaba por los arbustos buscando unas frutas para sí; en ese momento vio una figura moverse en el bosque.

\- Nephrite- llamo a su compañero entre susurro.- psssst Nephrite.

\- Ya te dije que tendrás que encontrar las fresas tú mismo.- respondió Nephrite irritado, Jadeite siempre quería que los demás hicieran las cosas por él. –

\- No eso no.- Jadeite corrió hay su compañero.- Hay alguien caminado en el bosque.

\- ¿es uno de los jardineros?- pregunto Nephrite preocupado.- debemos irnos, ya sabes que el rey tiene estrictamente prohibido tomar las fresas del castillo.

\- No Nephrite.- el semblante de Jadeite era serio, Nephrite jamás lo había visto así.- era una chica y tenía un vestido muy raro.-

\- - Debes estar imaginando cosas.-

Acompáñame a investigar.- Nephrite rodo los ojos indicando claramente que no quería ir pero Jadeite se adelantó a convencer a su compañero antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra.- Me debes una ¿recuerdas las vez que esa doncella quería bailar contigo y tu…?

De inmediato Nephrite se puso de pies y antes que su amigo terminara la frase camino hacia el bosque maldiciéndolo entre dientes.

Serenity caminaba hacia la cascada como de costumbre cuando escucho unas pisadas tras de sí, se quedó quieta unos segundos pensando que se trataba de Endymion, pero el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el lugar la hizo sentirse nerviosa; si fuese Endymion ya le hubiese dicho cualquier cosa. Empezó a correr hacia la cascada y en ese instante dos hombres bloquearon su camino.

\- Ves Nephrite te dije que vi a alguien caminar en el bosque.- dijo Jadeite triunfal mientras señalaba a Serenity.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí niña?- pregunto Nephrite un poco más serio.

\- solo busco a un amigo. – Serenity empezó a temblar de inmediato aunque trato de mostrarse tranquila.

\- ¿En este lugar?- pregunto nuevamente el general no muy convencido.

\- Al parecer vive cerca de aquí, su nombre es Endymion.- al escuchar el nombre de su maestro ambos generales fruncieron el ceño, incluso Jadeite dejo de sonreír.

\- ¿Endymion dijiste?- pregunto Nephrite suspicaz.

\- Si, sé que es un nombre bastante chistoso.- la princesa respondió tartamudeando y sin darse cuenta empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Cómo puedes referirte con tan poco respeto a nuestro maestro?- grito Jadeite molesto. Podía aguantar las bromas pero jamás perdonaría que alguien se burlara de su príncipe o su rey

\- ¿Maestro?- pregunto ella confundida a lo mejor estaban hablando de otra persona.

\- Príncipe Endymion, futuro gobernante de Elysion- explico Jadeite con orgullo.

\- No sabía que fuera el príncipe- pocas cosas sabias de la vida de Endymion pero esto no se lo hubiese imaginado jamás.

\- Cállate idiota, le estas dando mucha información.- le grito Nephrite a su imprudente compañero.- puede ser una espía.-

\- ¿espía?- pregunto Jadeite incrédulo.- Mírala Nephrite parece solo una chiquilla asustada. -

\- Recuerda las órdenes de Kunzite, jamás subestimes a un enemigo.

\- Yo no soy ningún enemigo.- Serenity les grito enojada.

\- Eso lo decidirá la guardia real.- Nephrite saco unas esposas y camino hacia ella.- andando

\- No, no por favor.- les suplico asustada y luego miro en todas las direcciones en busca de su compañera.- ¡Sailor Venus!

La luna en su frente brillo con fuerza como una respuesta al pánico que estaba sintiendo, pero esta reacción sin dudas era totalmente inoportuna. La pintura que Lady Mercury puso sobre su frente se derritió completamente y el emblema brillo con todo su potencial dejando enceguecidos a los dos generales por varios minutos.

Serenity maldijo su mala suerte, no tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido obviamente no despertó su emblema a propósito, hacerlo era casi un suicidio. Nephrite y Jadeite recobraron la vista y miraron con ira la media luna que tenía la chica en su frente, sin esperar nada más ambos desenvainaron sus espadas.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- exigió saber Nephrite.- habla de una vez.

\- ¿De dónde eres?- pregunto a su vez Jadeite

\- ¡Sailor venus!- ella ignoro las preguntas de los generales y siguió clamando por sus guardiana. - ¡SAILOR VENUS!

\- ¡RESPONDE!- le grito el rubio bastante molesto

¿Que no lo ves Jadeite? es de la Luna

Serenity dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y chocó contra una enorme roca. Estaba arrinconada y no podría escapar pues ellos sin duda la atraparían en pocos segundos, a leguas se veía que eran unos soldados experimentados y ella solo una princesita llorona, lo último que le quedaba era rogar por su vida.

En ese momento las ramas de los árboles se agitaron y una jovencita rubia con traje de marinero cayó justo en frente de Serenity, interponiéndose entre ella y los dos generales.

\- Dos soldados contra una jovencita asustada, que valientes.- dijo Venus con desprecio mientras le hacía frente.

\- ¿No estabas sola eh?- Jadeite exclamó divertido, ahora la pelea estaría interesante.

\- ¿Por qué los habitantes de la luna están interesados en nuestro príncipe?- Nephrite inquirió sin quitarle los ojos a la guerrera.

\- No tenemos ningún interés en sus gobernantes.- Venus le respondió sin importancia.- no tenemos interés en ningún terráqueo en realidad

\- ¡Ella estaba buscando a nuestro príncipe!- grito Jadeite enfadado ante la mentira.- A lo mejor planean una segunda guerra en nuestra contra

\- ¡Que imaginación!- Venus se rio con ironía.- no me extraña, los terráqueos siempre han sido unos paranoicos.

\- Y los habitantes de la luna unos … unos ¿Cuál es la palabra Nephrite?

\- ¿Traidores?

\- Quería decir algo como víboras…

\- esto es estúpido- Serenity se deshizo de sus nervios e intervino bastante molesta por las palabras de los generales en contra de su pueblo.- no los conocemos y no nos conocen, la guerra entre nuestro reinos ocurrió hace siglos no podemos dejar que los odios del pasado nublen nuestro juicio-

\- Que bonitas palabras pero nosotros solo cumplimos ordenes.- dijo Nephrite alzándose de hombros.- Cualquier habitante de la luna que pise nuestros dominios debe ser ejecutado.

Ambos caminaron hacia las chicas con sus espadas y Sailor Venus los detuvo con un solo movimiento, los dos hombres la miraron asombrados, no porque no esperaran que ella se defendiera, al fin y al cabo se notaba que era una guerrera, sino porque ese movimiento se les hizo extrañamente familiar. Sin embargo no le prestaron mucha atención a ese detalle y empezaron la lucha.

Ella se defendía de ambos generales sin problema, no solo con sus incondicionales dagas sino que además usaba los ataques de Sailor Venus con bastante agilidad, tanto que ambos soldados se veían en aprietos para evitar los golpes de la rubia.

Pero una mala jugada de Jadeite la golpeo justo en su costilla lastimada, haciendo que la curación hecha por Kunzite perdiera todo su efecto. El dolor por la fractura regreso y Venus cayó al piso incapaz de moverse de nuevo. Nephrite se apresuró a quitarle las dagas de las manos y puso su espada justo sobre el cuello de la guardiana.

\- Que lastima, eres una gran guerrera.- dijo Nephrite antes de alzar su espada dispuesto a decapitarla.

\- ¡Por favor no!- grito la princesa al borde de las lágrimas.- no le haga daño

\- ¡Princesa compórtese!- venus la reprendió molesta, aún en esa situación ambas debían mostrarse a la altura. Los habitantes del Milenio de plata eran criaturas de honor- Rogar no es digno de usted

\- no me importa.- Serenity no entendía como Venus podía ser tan orgullosa, incluso cuando peligraba su vida.- por favor no la mates.

\- No te preocupes, en cuestión de minutos se reunirán nuevamente.- le dijo Jadeite con una sonrisa mientras le amarraba ambos brazos con una soga.

\- ¡ALTO!-

Los generales se congelaron cuando escucharon el eco de esa voz retumbar por todo el bosque. La conocían perfectamente y jamás se atreverían a desobedecer una sola de sus órdenes, lo que no entendían era por qué esta persona les estaba ordenando perdonarle la vida a un par de Selenitas, enemigas declaradas de Elysion.

\- Maestro.- dijeron Nephrite y Jadeite a la vez haciendo una reverencia

\- Déjenlas ir.- una segunda voz hablo tras Endymion y esta sí que los sorprendió aún más.

Si el príncipe elegía desobedecer las órdenes de su padre no le acarrearía más que un castigo y una pelea con él pero Kunzite era un general al servicio de la corona y la desobediencia en este caso traía graves consecuencias, como por ejemplo la ejecución.

\- Pero Kunzite.- Jadeite intento persuadirlo confundido.- ¿acaso no sabes de donde son?

\- Que las dejen ir les dije.-

Jadeite soltó las manos de Serenity y esta se apresuró a ayudar a su amiga que continuaba arrojada en el piso. Venus miro fijamente a Kunzite y este rehuyó su mirada, ni siquiera se dignó a ofrecerle una mano, no tenía que hacerlo de todas formas pero este gesto la hizo sentir profundamente herida. Sin esperar a que Serenity la ayudara se paró por su propia cuenta sin permitirse hacer un solo gesto de dolor aunque sintiera que el aire quemaba en sus pulmones.

Serenity miro a Endymion tímidamente, él no dejaba de mirar el emblema de su frente con asombro, con duda e incluso con decepción, Serenity sintió un nudo en su garganta.

 _Era la primera vez que se miraban, no como las anteriores en donde un par de desconocidos se perdían en los ojos del otro. Esta vez se miraban de verdad, comprendiendo por fin su verdadera naturaleza, conscientes que estaban frente a su peor enemigo. Llenos de dudas y prejuicios, de historias de guerras y traiciones, debían elegir entre lo que les habían enseñado y lo que habían descubierto al conocerse ¿a quién creerle? ¿Al corazón y la intuición O la historia y la razón?_

\- Yo solo quería entregarte esto.- camino unos pocos pasos de pasos hacia él y le entrego un par de tarjetas. Nephrite y Jadeite se inclinaron para verlas mejor y asegurarse que fuesen algo inofensivo.

\- ¿Qué son?- pregunto Endymion a la defensiva

\- Invitaciones para mi fiesta de cumpleaños. – le respondió con inocencia si entender por qué el tono de su voz se había endurecido de repente.

\- Creo que no podre aceptarlas.- agacho la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.-perdóneme princesa.

\- ¿¡Por qué!?- le grito más que enojada, triste.- no entiendo.

\- No está permitido tener contacto con las personas de su reino.- le respondió Jadeite como si fuese muy obvio, Serenity se giró hacia Endymion esperando que negara la afirmación de su general pero guardo silencio, confirmándola.

\- Ahora me ves diferente solo porque mi origen es de un lugar distinto al tuyo.- le reclamo con ira como nunca antes la había sentido.

Para ella era absurdo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la conocía, sabía quién era y había compartido con él muchos de sus secretos y sueños, más que eso le había abierto su alma. Ahora él construía una barrera entre ellos no por ser Serenity, sino por ser la princesa de la Luna.

\- Son normas que debo cumplir Serenity- agrego el con cobardía y ella sintió que por primera vez en su vida, empezaba a odiaba a alguien

\- Princesa Serenity para usted, su alteza. – sin decir más dio una media vuelta y empezó a caminar unos cuantos metros.

\- Lo mejor será que se vayan. – Agrego Kunzite mirando a Venus quien todavía seguía de pie en el mismo punto.- Y no regresen

\- No se preocupe.- le respondió ella con desprecio.- así será.

\- A unos cuantos metros ambas evitando mirarse mutuamente y sin decir una sola palabra se convirtieron en un haz de luz y viajaron hacia la Luna.

…-..

Dos días habían transcurrido y Endymion no podía dejar de repasar en su mente lo ocurrido en el bosque. La mirada de Serenity llena de odio y confusión lo atormentaba cada segundo que transcurría. Si alguien tan dulce y puro como ella te miraba así era porque sin duda alguna eras un completo gusano.

Lo había arruinado todo, la única amistad sincera que había tenido en su vida; una amiga de Endymion y no amiga del príncipe de Elysion. La única chica dulce y honesta que veía la vida con optimismo e ingenuidad; ella lograba recordarle la importancia de los pequeños detalles como el viento despeinando tu cabello, o el agua mojando tus pies, que al fin y al cabo eran los que lograban hacerlo sentir vivo.

¿Ahora qué haría sin ella para poder sentirse libre unos instantes? Serenity era la única que lograba convertirlo en una persona normal y las reuniones en la cascada era el momento más esperado del día. Si ella no regresaba todo volvería a ser igual, ya los conejos no se verían tan tiernos y el bosque solo sería un montón de árboles aburridos, sin ella todo perdería su magia y eso no podía permitirlo.

\- ¿Otra vez aquí maestro?- Kunzite ingreso a la biblioteca con un libro en sus manos que Endymion no pudo dejar de observar "historia de la primera guerra, Elysion contra los Selenitas"

\- ¿Por qué leías eso?- pregunto el príncipe con interés

\- Nunca hay que olvidar la historia.- dijo Kunzite con naturalidad.- sobre todo ante los acontecimientos recientes.

 _Pensar que Kunzite no había descubierto que algo raro rodeaba a las dos jovencitas era ser demasiado ingenuos. Él no era solo un soldado fuerte y aguerrido, para sorpresa de todos Kunzite era inteligente y muy culto, conocía muy bien la tradición de las Sailor Scouts, princesas de los reinos aledaños que protegían a la heredera lunar; solo basto que la rubia le pidiera ayuda para que él pudiese colocar las fichas faltantes en el rompecabezas._

 _¿Por qué no la ejecuto apenas supo la verdad y por el contrario decidió entrenarla? Bueno, eso es algo que todavía me pregunto. Lo cierto es que Venus ejercía un misterioso poder sobre él, un poder que lograba doblegarlo por completo y mostraba una faceta distinta de aquel hombre frio y distante. Kunzite siempre fue otro cuando estaba acompañado de la guerrera del planeta Venus, incluso llego a faltar a su juramento cómo general por protegerla._

 _Nunca pudo hacer nada que pudiese hacerle daño. Hasta esa maldita noche._

\- Esto apesta.- Endymion estaba completamente abatido.- no tiene sentido Kunzite, es una chica maravillosa e incapaz de hacerle daño a algo o alguien ¿Cómo es que ahora tengo que considerarla mi enemiga?

\- Lo mejor maestro es que olvide que alguna vez estuvo aquí.- respondió Kunzite con resignación.- a no ser de que tenga una mejor idea

Endymion miro la luna por la ventana y suspiro profundo, olvidarla era precisamente lo último que quería hacer. Entonces tuvo una brillante disparatada idea, metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco el par de tarjetas que Serenity le había entregado en el bosque.

\- Si la tengo Kunzite.- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa.- llama a los demás y diles que busquen su mejor traje de gala, iremos a esa fiesta.

\- Es una locura.- el general abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Cómo piensa entrar al castillo sin ser descubierto?

\- Kunzite, mi querido amigo.- Endymion puso una mano sobre el hombro de su general y le mostró una amplia sonrisa.- ¿sabes lo que es un antifaz?


	5. Una noche para no olvidar parte1

4\. Una noche para no olvidar.- Parte 1

Esa noche, tras las órdenes de su maestro, Kunzite fue directamente a convocar a su equipo. Conociendo sus rutinas estarían en el salón de juegos del castillo, jugándose un par de partidas de naipes antes de irse a la cama, pues tenían entrenamiento temprano al día siguiente. Sin decirles otra cosa más que "pónganse sus mejores trajes y los espero en cinco minutos en los campos de entrenamiento" salió disparado a su propia habitación para arreglarse.

Esta era una misión suicida, cuatro soldados y su Maestro, infiltrándose en una fiesta en territorio enemigo, y no cualquier fiesta, la presentación de la princesa. Sin duda alguna la guardia real estaría replegada por todo el castillo, sin contar con las Sailors scouts. Si llegaban a dar un paso en falso, por pequeño que fuera, un error en la coartada, una señal que indicara su origen; estarían todos muertos en menos de lo que pudieran decir Elysion.

A pesar de todo estaba emocionado, había nacido para este tipo de misiones, para sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas ante el inminente peligro. No se sentía tan vivo desde que habían ido a cazar al minotauro de los llanos colorados, proeza que lo dejo varias semanas en el hospital pero había valido la pena. Ahora iba a enfrentarse a una nueva bestia; peligrosa, intimidante y mortífera, a la temperamental Sailor Venus.

Zoisite, Nephrite y Jadeite tras escuchar la indicación de su líder, se miraron perplejos unos segundos, pero prefirieron guardar silencio y acatarla de inmediato, no estaba dentro de sus funciones pedir explicaciones, solo obedecerlas. Ahora estaban de pie en los campos, con sus trajes de gala, un hermoso conjunto de estilo militar. Cada traje era según el color representativo de cada general y tenían una amplia banda que decoraban con las medallas que habían ganado a lo largo de su carrera como soldados.

Lucían inquietos, confundidos, no entendían porque los había convocado esa noche y en esas condiciones tan peculiares. Nunca usaban trajes elegantes para sus misiones, solo para actos protocolarios con la realeza ¿acaso habían olvidado un compromiso con el rey?

¿Ustedes tienen idea de que se trata todo esto?- Zoisite preguntó mirando fijamente a sus compañeros.-

Estoy igual que tú.- respondió Jadeite.- no entiendo nada, pero apuesto a que vamos a una fiesta.

No me digas.- le respondió Zoisite divertido.- el hecho de que usemos trajes de gala no me lo hubiera insinuado jamás.

Tengo una leve sospecha.- respondió Nephrite.- pero es tan improbable como que Jadeite utilice alguna vez su cerebro.

Eeeeyyyy.- el aludido reclamo ofendido.- solo trato de aligerar el ambiente.

¿Qué crees que pase Nephrite?- inquirió Zoisite curioso.

Kunzite y Endymion llegaron en ese momento, el primero repartió a cada uno de sus generales un antifaz que hacia juego con su traje, rojo para Nephrite, azul para Jadeite y verde para Zoisite. Ahora estaban más confundidos que antes ¿por qué debían cubrirse el rostro? ¿A dónde irían que no podían reconocerlos?

Guarden sus armas. - ordenó Kunzite con su voz autoritaria de siempre.- no van a necesitarlas.

De que hablas Kunzite.- preguntó Zoisite nervioso.- ¿Cómo vamos a proteger a nuestro maestro si no andamos armados?

No me pondré con rodeos chico.- Endymion, quien hasta ahora guardaba silencio se decidió a hablar.- Somos un equipo y lo mejor es hablar con claridad.- suspiró profundo.- iremos a una fiesta en la Luna.

Zoisite, quien estaba totalmente conmocionado, miro a sus compañeros esperando que ellos estuviesen atravesando una situación similar, sin embargo ninguno parecía estar sorprendido, tal vez un poco incomodos por lo demente que resultaba ir a un territorio enemigo sin armas, pero estaban serios como si viajar a la luna fuese lo más normal del mundo ¿En qué momento habían perdido la cordura? ¿Cómo es que ahora estaba dispuestos a violar las leyes de Elysion, las que habían jurado cumplir aún a costa de su propia vida? Eso era considerado traición y los colgarían a todos antes de poder explicar cuáles eran las razones que los habían llevado allá. Las cuales debían ser muy buenas si el mismo Kunzite estaba dispuesto a romper su juramento.

\- ¿cómo es que ustedes no están asombrados?- Preguntó dolido, se supone que los Shitennou nunca se guardaban secretos.

\- Ya lo sabíamos.- respondió Jadeite engreído.- estábamos allí en el momento en que la princesa invito a nuestro maestro a su fiesta.

\- ¿Princesa? ¿ por qué nadie me dijo nada?- reclamo Zoisite molesto.- somos un equipo

\- Si no pasaras tanto tiempo llorando en tu habitación te hubieses enterado.-

\- ¡BASTA JADEITE!- Kunzite lo reprendió con un tono de voz muy alto, tanto que hizo sobresaltar a todos.- No es momento para discutir tonterías.

\- Sé que les pido demasiado.- empezó a explicar Endymion.- se lo que arriesgan al acompañarme. Además de lo peligroso que es viajar a la luna, podemos tener muchísimos problemas si mi padre se entera. Entiendo si alguno decide no acompañarme.

Kunzite se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a sus hombres. Zoisite entre abrió la boca para decir algo pero después guardo silencio. Algo similar pasaba con Nephrite y con Jadeite pero nadie se atrevía a hablar. Era romper las normas de Elysion y arriesgarse a una posible ejecución o darle la espalda a su maestro en un momento que de verdad los necesitaba. La decisión era obvia, no había que meditarlo más.

\- Juré protegerlo con mi vida Maestro.- Zoisite se puso su antifaz.- Yo voy con usted.

\- No lo dejare solo.- Jadeite se puso su antifaz.-

\- Estaremos a su lado siempre.- Nephrite le dijo tras ponerse su antifaz. Kunzite los miro a todos con orgullo, sabía que no se había equivocado a la hora de elegirlos como sus compañeros.

\- ¿Y tú Kunzite?- pregunto Endymion totalmente conmovido.-

\- Tienes mi espada y mi vida a tu disposición.-

\- Prepárense muchachos.- dijo Endymion con una enorme sonrisa, después se puso su antifaz.- la luna nos aguarda.

-/-

El castillo lunar siempre había sido un espectáculo a la vista. La roca con la que fue construido adquiría un hermoso brillo natural apenas caía la noche en el milenio de plata, parecido al brillo de la luna que se podía percibir en las noches terrestres. Sin embargo la decoración de esta noche hacía de la construcción un escenario que parecía ser extraído de un sueño. Se veía irreconocible, miles de luces de estrella habían sido colocadas en los alrededores, dándole la impresión al castillo de estar en medio de un cumulo estelar. Los gobernantes más importantes de los reinos de la vía láctea estaban empezando a llegar. Venus, quien esa noche no llevaba su traje de Sailor sino su vestido de princesa, miraba a su alrededor completamente nerviosa, su mamá llegaría en cualquier momento y todo debía estar perfecto. Reviso el esquema de seguridad unas diez veces, recorrió el salón principal unas treinta, por lo menos todo parecía estar bien. Llevaba semanas planeando eso, nada podía salir mal

\- Venus.- una voz familiar la llamo a lo lejos.-

\- Mamá.- tragó saliva y se giró para darle la cara a su progenitora. – hola.

\- Veo que aún no lo has echado a perder.- le dijo la reina seria y sin ninguna expresión.-

\- Gracias.- intento sonreír aunque la situación era muy tensa.- creo

\- Dicen que eres la líder ¿es verdad Venus?

\- Sí, es verdad.- suspiró profundo, sin ser capaz de mirarla los ojos, ella no merecía ese titulo

\- Bien hecho.

Venus pensaba que en el momento que su madre se entera de su puesto de líder, la abrazaría con fuerza y le diría lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Pero la reina solo le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y siguió caminado por el salón para hablar con los demás invitados. Era mejor hacerse a la idea que no obtendría muestras de cariño por parte de ella.

\- Venus tenemos problemas.- una voz sobresaltada llego corriendo tras ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa Luna?

\- Serenity no quiere bajar y falta poco para anunciarla.

Venus solo miro fijamente a la gata, esperando que lo que acababa de anunciarle fuese una especie de broma, quizás un ritual de iniciación para la Sailor líder. Rogó en su interior escuchar la palabra "Caíste" salir de la boca de la gata, pero esta la miraba con una expresión angustiada ¿Qué estaba pensando? Luna jamás bromearía con algo así, cerró los ojos con fuerza, suspiro profundo y sin decir otra palabra subió a la habitación de la princesa.

\- /-

Los terráqueos no estaban hechos para los viajes interplanetarios, sus cuerpos no solían reunir la energía necesaria con tanta facilidad. Tuvieron varios problemas a la hora de aterrizar y por poco caen a uno de los cráteres de la parte sur de la luna, unos enormes agujeros que ni siquiera se les ve el fondo, jamás hubiesen salido con vida. Sin embargo tras superar el susto inicial y tras sacudir los restos de polvo cósmico de sus trajes empezaron a discutir la mejor manera de entrar sin levantar sospechas.

No era un baile de disfraces, por lo tanto el uso de antifaz sin duda alguno llamaría la atención sobre ellos, pero no llevarlos implicaba un inmediato reconocimiento de Sailor Venus y eso equivaldría un grave problema.

Se acercaron a la puerta, allí un par de guardias revisaban que cada persona tuviese su invitación para así evitar posibles intrusos que pudiesen poner en peligro la integridad de la princesa. Los soldados estaban acompañados por Sailor Júpiter, quien le daba una mirada intimidante a todo aquel que entraba, como queriéndole indicar que si se pasaba de listo tendría graves problemas con ella.

\- ¡Santo cielo esa mujer es enorme!- dijo Jadeite impresionado.- Casi tan alta como tu Nephrite.

\- Sin duda alguna es una Sailor Scout.- dijo Kunzite pensativo.- traten de pasar inadvertidos delante de ella.

\- Creo que ninguno ha notado algo importante.- dijo Zoisite preocupado.- tenemos dos invitaciones y somos cinco.

\- Buen punto Zoisite.- exclamo Endymion.- que tú y Jadeite entren con las invitaciones, nosotros trataremos de convencerla.

\- ¿Por qué no le dan la invitación a Nephrite? El seguramente la necesitará más que yo.- dijo Jadeite presumido.- yo puedo convencerla con mi encanto natural.

\- Cállate idiota.- dijo Nephrite.- mejor entra antes de que ella se dé cuenta que todos somos parte de un mismo grupo

Sin decir otra palabra, Zoisite y Jadeite se acercaron a la puerta, tratando de lucir lo más confiados posible. Lady Júpiter lucia como una hermosa flor, con su vestido color verde esmeralda y sus accesorios color rosa, ninguno que la viera podría creer que esa doncella era la poderosa Sailor del trueno, la guerrera más fuerte del grupo de las scouts. No por nada Venus le había asignado el lugar de la puerta, nadie mejor que ella para mantener fuera a quien intentara pasarse de listo y colarse a la fiesta.

\- Buenas noches mi hermosa dama.- le dijo Jadeite con coquetería, Júpiter solo alzo una ceja sin contestarle el cumplido del general.- Somos enviados especiales del rey Thor Soberano de Júpiter, somos de sus soldados más importantes.

\- No me diga.- ella lo miró perspicaz.- ¿y qué rango ostentan en el ejercito del rey?

\- Somos generales.- Zoisite le apretó el brazo con fuerza a su compañero, pero Jadeite solo se sacudió y siguió fanfarroneando ante Lady Júpiter quien ya empezaba a fruncir su ceño.- el rango más alto mi Lady.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo caballero- Júpiter se cruzó de brazos ante los dos hombres.- ¿Cómo se puede ser general en un ejército donde no existe ese rango?

\- ¿de qué habla?- Jadeite miro perplejo a la mujer mientras, Zoisite solo podía apretar sus dientes nervioso.

\- En el ejercito de Júpiter el rango más alto es denominado Brigadier, no general.- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.- créame, me sé muy bien los títulos militares de mi planeta natal.

\- ¿Usted es la princesa de Júpiter?- Zoisite le pregunto aterrado.

Jadeite palideció y pudo jurar que vio como los guardias habían empuñado sus espadas, sin duda alguna esperando la orden de la princesa del trueno para desenvainarlas. Ahora si lo había arruinado todo con sus bromas que siempre creyó tan inofensivas. Los descubrirían, los colgarían de los dedos de los pies con unas pinzas y luego les sacarían los ojos, o cualquiera de las cosas macabras que los selenitas les hicieran a los enemigos que invadieran su territorio.

\- Tendrá que perdonar a mi amigo, Lady Júpiter.- suspiró Zoisite mientras le daba una sonrisa confiada a la Sailor.- es bastante fanfarrón, solo quería impresionarla para hacer alarde de sus dotes de galantería, pero aún no ha aprendido a decir la verdad acerca de quién es.

\- ¿Y quiénes son ustedes caballeros?- pregunto Júpiter desconfiada.

\- Parientes lejanos de la Princesa. Nobles lunares, no de un rango tan elevado para aparecer en el árbol familiar pero tampoco tan bajo como para no ser invitados a esta clase de eventos.

Júpiter reviso las invitaciones de los dos caballeros para asegurarse que no fuesen falsas, bueno todo parecía estar en orden. Los miro detalladamente, por lo menos si parecían ser habitantes de la luna, e incluso parientes de Serenity, ambos eran rubios con ojos claros, características típicas de la familia lunar. Suspiro profundo y con una señal les indico a los guardias que los dejaran seguir. Zoisite y Jadeite respiraron aliviados y sin decir otra palabra entraron al castillo.

\- Los estaré vigilando señores.- les grito Júpiter desde la entrada, ambos asintieron y siguieron su camino.

\- Debes ser un agente secreto.- dijo Zoisite con sarcasmo.- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Qué habilidad tan grande para inventar coartadas? ¡Santo cielo, eres un maestro del disfraz!

\- ¡Oh cállate Zoisite!-

-/-

Venus subió a la habitación de la princesa. Abrió la puerta apurada y la vio sentada frente a su tocador. Se veía hermosa con su vestido y su maquillaje, tanto que Venus sonrió conmovida al verla. Sin embargo la princesa lucia triste, con un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas no podía dejar de mirar el emblema lunar de su frente en el reflejo del espejo.

\- Serenity.- Venus se acercó a ella lentamente.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No puedo bajar.- sollozó.- no quiero hacerlo

\- ¿Por qué?- Venus olvido por completo el compromiso de la fiesta, los invitados y la celebración. Lo único que ocupo sus pensamientos en ese momento fue lo mucho que le dolía ver a Serenity así.

\- ¿Qué caso tiene?- se giró para ver a Venus fijamente a los ojos.- ¿que se supone que debo celebrar?

\- ¿Tu cumpleaños?

\- Sé que debería estar feliz, pero no puedo, no quiero una fiesta, no quiero ser una princesa y mucho menos quisiera ser una selenita.

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Endymion de casualidad?- la preocupación inicial dio paso a la irritación. No iba a permitir que el recuerdo de ese estúpido terrícola le arruinara a su princesa el día más importante de su vida.

\- ¿Qué? No ¿cómo crees?- Serenity escondió su mirada de Lady Venus, lo que le confirmo que efectivamente ese era el motivo de su malestar. La discusión con Endymion.

\- No me engañes. – suspiró profundo mientras buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para decirle lo que pensaba de esa situación.- Sé que te dolió su actitud, créeme te entiendo mejor que nadie. Pero si él no puede ver lo maravillosa que eres más allá de tu papel como princesa de la luna, el que está mal es él y no tú.

Serenity miro nuevamente a su reflejo, fijo los ojos en su emblema y nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Venus vio con impotencia como su mejor amiga solo se sentía miserable y no pudo evitar derramara también un par de lágrimas. El intercomunicador de Venus empezó a sonar, creyendo que era Lady Luna para insistirle que la princesa debía bajar; no quiso contestar. Sin embargo el ruido del pequeño aparato empezó a desesperarla y decidió enfrentar a la gata de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo no era Lady Luna, sino Lady Júpiter quien llamaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa Júpiter?- pregunto Venus molesta.

\- Hay unos hombres en la entrada.- se escuchó la voz al otro lado del auricular.- dicen que la misma Serenity los invito en persona.

\- ¿No entiendo cuál es el problema?- respondió confundida.- si tienen invitación entran, si no la tienen pues no.

\- No tienen invitación, pero insisten en que la misma princesa les dijo que eso no sería inconveniente, dicen que tienen un código secreto, son los amigos conejo.

\- ¿amigos conejo?-

Venus vio que Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar ese nombre, al parecer los hombres si decían la verdad y ella los había invitado ¿Pero por qué ese apodo? Quizás se dicen así por la leyenda del conejo de la luna o era algo privado entre ella y sus amigos. Venus se sintió esperanzada, a lo mejor eso era lo que necesitaba Serenity para decidirse a bajar, darse cuenta que muchas personas habían venido a verla precisamente porque la quieren y que nada perdía si un solo idiota se negaba a ser su amigo.

\- Diles que pueden seguir Júpiter.- se dirigió a su intercomunicador y después colgó la llamada.

Serenity solo guardo silencio y se limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas. Venus la miro fijamente, pues aunque el escuchar que sus amigos habían llegado la había animado un poco, aún no parecía muy convencida de querer estar presente en su propia fiesta.-

\- Si no quieres bajar lo entiendo y no voy a presionarte.- Venus le dio una sonrisa.- pero si no quieres festejar tu presentación como princesa, que sea porque eres tu quien cree que eso es algo malo y no porque él piense que lo sea.- la abrazó con fuerza.- No le des el poder de hacerte sentir menos

Sin decir otra palabra, abandono la habitación.

En el primer piso todos estaban de pie alrededor de la pista de baile, esperando la entrada triunfal de la princesa. Incluso algunos mostraron su desilusión al ver que era Venus y no Serenity quien había bajado las escaleras. No le prestó atención a eso, mayores serían las expresiones de disgusto en cuanto Sir Artemis anunciara que no habría fiesta. Venus camino hacia los jardines, en busca de Lady Luna quien estaba allí pendiente de que los fuegos artificiales se encendieran apenas Serenity pisara la pista de baile.

\- Venus querida.- exclamó Luna apenas vio a la Sailor entrar al jardín.- ¿pudiste hablar con Serenity?

\- Lady luna, siento decirle que.-

\- Con todos ustedes, la princesa Serenity.-

La voz de Artemis se escuchó desde el interior del recinto. Venus solo guardo silencio mientras sus labios dibujaban una enorme sonrisa de forma inconsciente, sus ojos se aguaron de emoción y se giró a ver como la princesa daba una pequeña reverencia a todos los presentes. Sabía que su pequeña amiga tenia dentro de sí una gran fuerza interior, una niñería como esta no iba a apagarla.

Luna dio la señal y el cielo del Milenio de plata de lleno de rayitos voladores que estallaban en el cielo formando hermosísimas flores de fuego. Venus las miro maravillada, igual que todos los presentes. Sin duda esa sería una noche para no olvidar.

\- ¿que querías decirme?- Luna miró a Venus quien solo se alzó los hombros complacida.

\- Lamento decirle que se acabaron los rollos de atún.

-/-

En cuanto la princesa estuvo presente, Endymion enmudeció, solo pudo mirarla fijamente mientras hacia todos los actos protocolarios, el saludo a la guardia, la venia a los presentes y el abrazo a su madre. Sus generales entendieron perfectamente cuál era la razón para que su Maestro hubiese decidido romper las propias reglas e ir contra de su propia sangre con tal de venir a la luna. No hicieron un solo comentario, no solo por respeto, sino porque él tampoco lo hubiese escuchado, estaba completamente hechizado por la hermosa que se veía Serenity esa noche.

En momento de la presentación de las Sailors scouts. Artemis dijo el nombre de cada una junto con una pequeña descripción y les hizo entrega de sus armas sagradas, una espada para Sailor Mercury, una lanza para Sailor Júpiter, un par de dagas para Sailor Mercury y otro par para Sailor Venus. Kunzite miro fijamente a la rubia y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella. Entonces esto era para lo que había entrenado tanto, bueno al menos había trabajado duro para conseguirlo y se lo merecía.

Al parecer el maestro no era el único que tenía motivos para subir a la luna.- dijo Jadeite a modo de burla al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su líder. Kunzite solo le respondió con un golpe bajo que le saco el aire

Serenity se paró en la mitad de la pista de baile y la orquesta comenzó a tocar un suave vals, era el momento del primer baile. Miro a su alrededor, rogaba que alguien la sacase a bailar y no la dejaran allí de pie haciendo el ridículo. Un joven se acercó hacia ella, parecía estar nervioso, iba cabizbajo, casi como si temiera ser rechazado. La princesa lo miro por unos instantes y después acepto bailar con él, aunque se veía tensa o incluso molesta.

Todos los presentes se miraron confundidos y empezaron a murmurar ante el extraño hombre y la actitud antipática de Serenity.

Esto no le gustaba a Venus, algo parecía no estar del todo bien.

\- Júpiter.- se puso de pie al lado de su compañera y le susurró.- ¿Quién es el que usa antifaz?

\- Hay cinco hombres con antifaz en esta fiesta.- respondió nerviosa, también le inquietaba saber quién era el hombre que bailaba con su princesa.

\- ¿pero por qué se cubren el rostro?- Venus se cruzó de brazos.

\- Tres de ellos son los amigos conejo, de los que te hable hace un momento, otros dos son parientes lejanos de Serenity.

\- Ella no tiene parientes lejanos, no hombres por lo menos.- dijo Venus aterrorizada, júpiter solo la miro con la boca abierta entiendo la gravedad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Tenían invitaciones.- se disculpó.- por lo menos ellos dos, te lo juro Venus.

\- Mantengamos la calma, no queremos desatar el pánico con todas estas personas.- se froto la cien pensando que podía hacer ante esta situación.- voy a acercarme un poco, no les quites los ojos de encima, ante una señal de peligro, fríelo con tus truenos.

Venus solo guardo silencio y camino hacia la princesa, intentado ver mejor a la pareja y así descubrir quién era ese hombre. Dio un par de pasos hasta que la multitud no le permitió avanzar más. Se giró frustrada y prefirió ir a revisar en la lista de invitados, quizás eso le podía dar alguna pista de quienes eran estas personas.

\- Gracias por todo, Helena.- Alguien la llamo haciéndola olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le sorprendió que hubiese usado el nombre que su madre le había dado al nacer.

\- Mi reina.- dio una pequeña reverencia ante la soberana del milenio de plata.- No hay de que, ha sido un gran honor cumplir misión.

\- Has hecho más que eso.- le dio una cálida sonrisa.- le has dado tu cariño y tu amistad sincera a mi hija, no puedo sino sentir gratitud hacia ti.

\- No tiene que agradecerlo su majestad.-

\- Si claro que debo princesa Helena, mi pobre niña ha estado tan sola desde que era niña, sin amigos, ni personas de su edad con quien compartir.

\- Ahora se ve feliz.- respondió Venus incomoda.- con ese joven ¿ lo conoce su majestad?

\- Quizás es un soldado de alguno de los reinos. – sonrió la reina.- no voy a arruinarle el rato, merece unos instantes de libertad.

Esa frase fue la que le ayudo a Venus a descifrar el rompecabezas. Un poco de libertad, tal y como decía Serenity que se sentía al ir a la tierra a encontrarse con Endymion. Los amigos conejo era una clave entre ellos, ya que siempre se reunían cerca a las madrigueras que estaban en el bosque ¿pero cómo había sido tan tonta de creer que eran amigos de la infancia? ¿Cuántas veces Serenity le había dicho que no tuvo amigos? Estaba tan preocupada con que la princesa no bajaba a su fiesta que no se detuvo a analizar quienes intentaban entrar al castillo, ahora el enemigo estaba en su propia casa y bailando con su protegida.

\- Si me disculpa su majestad hay algo que debo resolver.-

Sin esperar a la respuesta de la reina camino rápidamente hacia la pareja, dispuesta a separarlos y a acabar con el príncipe delante de todos si era necesario. Un brazo la agarró de pronto impidiéndole el paso, presionó sobre su costilla lastimada, sacándole un aullido de dolor que fue acallado por la música. Venus respiró profundo y se esforzó por mantenerse en pie. Había sido un golpe tan certero que dudaba que no hubiese sido intencional, esta persona sabía que podría detenerla con solo tocar su costado y Venus sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con un rostro cubierto por un antifaz, sin embargo ese par de ojos color hielo los reconocería en cualquier parte del universo. Levanto su mano y le quito la máscara de un tirón.

Kunzite estaba aterrado, si la rubia decidía advertir a la guardia estarían perdidos, así que decidió mantener la compostura e intentar que ella hiciera lo mismo. Jamás hubiese lastimado a Venus si no hubiese sido estrictamente necesario, pero al verla con esa mirada asesina ir directamente hacia Endymion no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que inmovilizarla. A lo mejor eso le daría más tiempo a su maestro para que pudiese aclarar las cosas con la princesa.

\- Tu.- le grito Venus furiosa.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Venus lo siento.-.- Kunzite le respondió tranquilo, intentando que ella no llamara demasiado la atención sobre ellos. - Llévame a un lugar en donde pueda ayudarte

\- Eres un …-

\- No querrás que te escuchen diciendo ese tipo de cosas en una fiesta.- la interrumpió.

\- voy a sacar a tu príncipe de este lugar en pedacitos ¿me oyes?

\- pero primero tendrías que curarte.- Kunzite la sostuvo fuerte al ver que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.- No puedes sostener ni un cuchillo de plástico

\- Te odio.-

Asegurándose de no levantar sospechas Kunzite, arrastró a Venus hacia un pasillo que estaba casi desierto. Ella no opuso resistencia, primero porque no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, segundo porque el dolor no le permitía pensar con claridad y tercero por qué sabía que si quería hacerle frente a la intromisión de los generales debía permitir que él le ayudara, lo cual era bastante irónico.

\- Abrázame fuerte.- le susurró Kunzite al oído. Venus solo se estremeció al sentir su aliento acariciando su oreja.-

\- Estás loco.- susurro ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. No quería que el general descubriera que el aire le estaba empezando a faltar y no se debía precisamente a su costilla rota

\- Si no lo haces te vas a caer.-

Venus gruño por la bajo pero acato la orden y se aferró fuerte a su cuello Kunzite, puso sus dos manos sobre el pequeño bulto que sobresalía del costado de Lady Venus y tras decir entre dientes "te va a doler" empujo con fuerza. Ella gimió de dolor y se abrazó a él con más fuerza, ahogando un grito contra su hombro. Kunzite la tomo de la cintura y la recostó sobre una pared, esperando que ella regresara en sí.

El dolor cesó de repente y pudo ser nuevamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos estaban en un pasillo oscuro, ella aferrada a su cuello y él con sus dos manos sobre sus caderas. La situación era demasiado comprometedora y ella prefirió separarse de él rápidamente antes de que alguien los viera.

\- No crea que por curarme voy a olvidar todo este asunto.- le grito Venus adoptando la misma actitud desafiante de hace un momento.- ustedes sigue siendo una amenaza.

\- ¿Puede bajar la guardia un momento Lady Venus?- le dijo Kunzite con un tono calmado, tanto que ella se sorprendió por su trato, él siempre había sido muy tosco para expresarse.- Mi príncipe solo quiere hablar con su princesa, eso es todo

\- ¿Y para eso tenía que traer a sus cuatro generales?-

\- No íbamos a dejarlo venir solo a un planeta enemigo.- alzó los hombros despreocupado.- Sé que se ven intimidantes pero son buenos muchachos, no darán problemas, lo prometo.

\- La guardia real reaccionara a una sola palabra mía.- se cruzó de brazos.- si veo un solo movimiento sospechoso estarán muertos.

\- Me parece razonable.-

 _No lo admitió en ese momento, ni después, pero estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca. Temía que esa tarde en el bosque hubiese sido la última vez que se veían y se sintió aliviada con su presencia en el castillo lunar, a pesar de que tendría que haberse sentido amenazada por que él era su enemigo. Pero no podía pensar con claridad cuando se trataba de él, la lógica y toda la razón la abandonaban y la convertían en una criatura frágil y sumisa._

 _Estaba agitada por lo juntos que habían estado hacia unos pocos instantes y confundida por no saber con exactitud porque su piel protestaba ante la separación tan abrupta. No entendía de dónde venían esos deseos de abrazarlo nuevamente, de sentir su aliento en su cuello, de sentir sus manos en su pecho. Era como una especie de droga, de esas que sabes que te hacen mal pero que no puede dejar de consumir. Ni siquiera cuando todo estuvo perdido, Venus pudo abandonar su adicción a Kunzite._

\- Lady Venus, puede retomar los entrenamientos la próxima semana.- Dijo Kunzite entre dientes, un tanto incomodo, Venus entendió que esta era su muy particular forma de pedir disculpas.- si así lo desea claro.

\- Pensé que no quería que regresara.- le respondió arrogante.-

\- Esta misma desconfianza que usted siente hoy, la sentí yo ese día en el bosque. Pero si usted da un salto de fe no veo porque yo no pueda hacer lo mismo

\- Somos enemigos declarados.- le sonrió.- me está enseñando como hacerle frente a sus generales y como hacerle frente a usted.

\- Soy consciente de eso.- le sonrió.-

\- Bien.- nos veremos la próxima semana Lord Kunzite, por lo pronto disfrute de la fiesta.

 _Traición, traición, traición. Conforme compartió con la rubia esa palabra empezó a alojarse en su cabeza, al principio solo era un molesto murmullo pero después se hizo un eco insoportable, casi tanto como la idea de no volver a verla._

 _Esa palabra retumbaba en sus oídos cada vez que la tenía cerca. No solo porque entrenaba a su peor enemiga, a la líder de las scouts, sino porque se fallaba a sí mismo, porque ella lo hacía realizar las acciones que él juro nunca realizar. Tanto le critico a Zoisite su irresponsabilidad con Beryl, tanto sé quejo de que él había perdido el juicio, para venir y enamorarse como un adolescente de una jovencita mimada y problemática. De su compañero era entendible, Zoisite solo era un niño, pero él ya era un adulto._

 _un adulto que se enamoraba por primera vez._


End file.
